


For You, My Dear Rey, I Will Tear the Entire Galaxy Apart

by SpiderBites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond, Force Choking, Get comfy guys, He needs a hug too, I mean...alone time..., I'll tag as I go, I’ll tag them in as they become more prominent, Kylo is obsessed with Rey, Kylo secretly likes to cuddle, Kylo wants Rey, Kylo will more than happily be the one to hug her, Luke is a little damaged from the past, Masturbation, Only with Rey though, Re Written, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey just wants to be accepted, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unwanted Gifts, background stormpilot, long fic, rating may go up in future chapters, we're in for a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: Kylo doesn't know how it happened; but he has become entirely infatuated with the scavenger girl that bested him on Starkiller Base. He desires her. Fantasies her dressed in black, standing by his side with a golden band around her left finger. Together, they'd bring everyone to their knees.But whenever Kylo comes close to his Rey, she vanishes. Flees so quickly from his grasp that their tiring game of capture starts all over again.Kylo knows that she will eventually run out of places to hide. And until then, he will tear the galaxy apart, until Rey is his.





	1. Ahch-To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So most of you will know that I originally posted this story last year, but for some stupid reason, I got rid of it...and I've regretted doing that ever since. 
> 
> Updates won't be to a set time scale as I'm struggling with a few personal things, but I will try to keep them as frequent as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey had no idea that she was being watched.

Sitting there, on a small mound of grass, with her legs crossed and eyes screwed shut tight with concentration, the young Padawan had no idea that he was standing before her, watching her warily. She let out a small exhale, cracking her stiff neck but stayed as she was.

_Do you think my uncle knows that every time you meditate, you give yourself to me?_

The man walked forwards towards Rey.

_You’re like an open door, scavenger._

_Shut up, monster. Get out of my head!_

_You were the one who called to me. I was just doing as I was told. You wanted me here; here I am._

_You’re lying, Kylo Ren. It is all you ever do._

_Rey._

_What?_

_You look so peaceful,_ Kylo murmured. _It’s time for supper._

Rey furrowed her eyebrows.

_What are you talking about?_

_I will have you soon enough, Rey, Scavenger of Jakku._

“Rey.”

_The sooner you relinquish yourself from the Light and join me, then you will see that all of this, this hiding, was for nothing. You’re running from something that is inevitable._

“Rey.”

_One of Kylo’s huge hands grip her shoulder and Rey gasps, fear radiating through her and she tries to pull away, but she can’t. He shakes her now, eyes centimetres from her face._

_I will never stop hunting you._

“Rey, it’s time for supper.”

Her eyes unwillingly open and she jerks back; and if it wasn’t for Luke’s hand gripping her shoulder, Rey would have tumbled off the tiny mound. Panting for breath, her body was covered in sweat and she was trembling.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Luke said, watching as she slowly calmed down.

“You didn’t,” Rey replied. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Slowly, Luke took his hand from her shoulder.

“Could you not sense me?” Luke asked her. Rey shook her head.

_If only he knew why. Does he know we talk frequently, scavenger?_

_Leave me alone!_

And then, just like many times before, Rey somehow forced Kylo from her head, and she was able to think freely once more.

“I’m...not sure, master.” Rey said, “I was too caught up in my own thoughts.”

Luke smiled at her, yet it didn’t reach his eyes. Slowly, he sat down, crossing his legs the same as she.

“What troubles you, Rey?”

“Nothing, master. Just ghosts from the past coming back to haunt me. I’ve handled worse.”

“Living on your own, especially in a place like Jakku, I can understand the hardship.” Luke said. “I was calling you for supper, Rey. When you didn’t show, I grew worried. You’re never late for a meal.”

“I apologise, master. My meditation lasted longer than I thought.” Rey replied, eyeing the moon as it was partially hidden by clouds, “it was light when I started.”

“Come, our cold supper awaits.”

While Luke struggled to his feet, Rey jumped up and very nearly toppled onto her master; legs resembling a young toddler learning to walk.

“You never learn, do you.” Luke said lightly. Rey smirked as she shook her legs awake, wincing when the pins and needles began to sting.

“You’re right,” she laughed.

“That’s why I worry when you chose your meditation spot. If you were on flat ground, you would be all right. I’m just waiting for the day when you come stumbling down this hill.”

“It hasn’t happened yet, that’s the main thing.”

The pair slowly make their way down, Luke gripping onto Rey tightly; either to aid himself or to keep her for falling, Rey couldn’t tell, but it was comforting all the same.

They reached Luke’s hut in one piece and just as they walked inside, the rain arrived; lashing down from the bleak sky.

The island, for now, while Rey and Luke feasted on, what could only be described as cold mush, was almost tranquil.

* * * 

When Luke woke during the night, something felt terribly wrong. He got out of bed as swiftly as possible and went straight to his window. There, stood in the dark, Luke Skywalker peered into the night. It was still raining, it hadn't stopped since that evening and although Luke couldn't visibly see any danger, he knew it was lurking just out of his sight.

They had been found.

Luke moved quickly, racing from his hut to Rey's, where he found the young girl sleeping soundly. He shook her almost violently awake and when her eyes opened, her body was poised, ready for a fight.

“Pack your things, Rey. Quickly. It's time to go.”

Rey threw the blanket off her being and stood up, hair sticking out from her bun, sleepwear crinkled with use.

“We need to alert the Resistance!”

“I will go do it. Pack lightly and hurry.”

Rey had never seen her master look so worried before. But before she could speak, Luke vanished from her room and Rey was left standing there. After a couple of seconds, she burst into action, shoving what little she had into a backpack. She then changed quickly and shoved her hair back from her face. Making sure to grab her staff and buckle her lightsaber to her belt, Rey then left her room without turning back.

Luke was standing in the centre of his, ready and raring to go.

“It’s him, isn’t it, master. He’s found us.”

“Can you sense him?”

“He is as subtle as Rathtar attack.” Rey replied, following Luke to the door. “Shouldn’t we stay and fight him? I’m sure together we -”

Luke turned to face Rey.

“Listen to me, Rey. You have a way to go with your training. The last time you beat Kylo Ren, he was injured. You physically scarred him. Humiliated him. He’s out for blood, Rey. Your blood. If you go out there and fight him, he will kill you.”

“So what do we do then?” Rey asked.

“Pray the Resistance hurry.”

Luke turned and fled from his door, Rey hot on his heels. They didn’t get far before Luke stopped dead in his tracks. Rey stood next to him, hand automatically going for her lightsaber.

There, standing before them, was Kylo Ren, unmasked, with his knights surrounding him.


	2. I Will Always Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to the whole - what-force-users-can-do-with-their-powers - so if the first part where *small spoiler* Kylo shows Rey a memory through their force bond...if that isn't possible, let me know in the comments and I'll reword it! :) 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the lovely comments <3 Hope you like the next chapter :)
> 
> Sorry that the chapters are quite short, they will get longer as the story progresses, I promise! :)

In the early hours of the morning, Poe Dameron sprinted like a mad man through the maze like halls of the Resistance base. Skilfully dodging around people - and not so skilfully colliding with a few - the pilot was desperate to find his friend. Time was scarce; Rey and Luke needed them. Now.

“Out of the way!” he yelled as he barged past two Resistance fighters, shouting an apology behind him as he continued to run. He had already checked Finn’s bedroom and one of the communal eating areas but there was still no sign of the Ex Stormtrooper.

“Finn!” he yelled manically, “Finn! Oh don’t glare at me!” Poe snapped as he passed someone who was clearly sleep deprived.

“Poe?”

The pilot skidded to a halt. “Finn?”

Poe sped back up the hallway, past the irritated woman before attempting to barge past the same two people that he had two minutes ago. When he couldn’t get through the first time, their shoulders and arms refusing to budge, he smiled breathlessly at them.

“Poe!”

“Look, if you would just move out of my way. I’m trying to save Luke Skywalker and Rey.”

The young female huffed while her male friend looked disbelievingly at Poe.

“Looks to me like you’re trying to locate your boyfriend.” he said. But before Poe argue back, the boy dramatically moved to the side to let Poe through. He quickly took off running again; sliding around a corner a little too quickly, where he slammed straight into Finn; nearly taking the unsuspecting man out.

“Dameron!” Finn yelled, hands shooting out to steady the smaller man. “Careful -”

“Finn!” Poe gasped for breath, “we need to go! Rey and Luke - they’ve sent the signal.”

“The signal? You don’t mean...”

Poe nodded.

“You think they’ve been found by the First Order? By Kylo Ren?”

“Yes, that’s why I was running so quickly! We’re leaving in 5. Hurry!”

* * *

When the knights surrounding Kylo saw Rey and Luke, they ignited their weapons. The awful sounds cut through the rain harshly as their weapons roared to life. They were ready to fight. All they needed was their leaders permission and they would go in for the kill. Until then, they stood there, not caring about the rain as it soaked into their clothing and blurred their vision.

Rey had to squint against the rain as she tried to look at each individual knight, doing everything in her power to keep from meeting Kylo’s death like glare.

But still, no one spoke.

From between their bond, Kylo flashed the memory of when he had captured Poe, to Rey.

_...So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?_

If it has been someone else showing her the memory, Rey might have laughed. She ignored him, eyes boring into the shortest knight.

_See, scavenger? I can be funny._

Rey still didn't answer him.

_Continue to ignore me, girl, and I will force choke the life out of Skywalker before you even know what is happening._

Even through the rain, Kylo could see Rey's eyes snap to him.

_Why are you here? How did you find us?_

_Has my uncle really not taught you anything over these last months? He has had you meditate the entire time. You're wasting your potential with him._

_Shut up!_

_While you have been meditating, girl, I have been growing stronger._

_Answer my question, Ren!_

Kylo smiled and it was an ungodly sight; it was sinister, filled with promise of pain.

_We share a force bond, scavenger. We are connected and forever will be - did you know that when you meditated, you were a beacon of light to your whereabouts?_

Rey began to shake. Kylo could feel her terror.

_You're lying._

_Oh no, dear girl. I wouldn't lie about this._

“Uncle! It has been a while.” Kylo spoke aloud, causing Rey to jerk slightly.

“Ben.”

Rey could feel Kylo's anger radiate off him.

“Ben is dead. I killed him long ago.”

“You cannot deny who you are, Ben!”

“Enough!” Kylo snapped, his eyes flashing when lightning ripped through the night sky. Moments later, a loud thunderous boom followed. “I’m here for one purpose, Skywalker. To end you.”

“And what about Rey?” Luke asked.

_The offer still stands. You can still come with me; be trained to your full potential._

“Should she choose to fight at your side, then she shall die at your side.” Kylo said.

_I will never come with you._

_Then I will not hold back, Rey._

_Don't you dare use my name, you bastard._

Kylo took a step forward and ignited his own lightsaber. As one, Luke and Rey stepped back; the older man’s arm shooting out protectively in front of Rey. There was a pause before Kylo and his knights all began walking towards them, and with one hand, Luke shoved Rey back, while with the other, he used the force to push the oncomers. He turned to Rey quickly.

“Go to the meeting point and stay there. Don’t come back, no matter what happens. You must get away.”

Rey frowned at him.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Luke shoved Kylo and his knights with the force again.

“I’m not arguing about this, Rey!” Luke yelled, “go!”

He turned his full attention back to his nephew and successfully managed to fully stop a few of his knights in their track. But Kylo kept on coming and he was getting too close to Luke. Rey started forward, nose wrinkled in anger, fingers brushing the hilt of her own lightsaber, when Luke raised his palms directly at her and Kylo; sending them both flying back. While Rey landed away from the fight, Kylo landed amongst his knights.

“RUN, REY!”

She lifted herself onto her elbows and watched in horror as the knights advanced on her master. But amongst the red lightsabers, a green one ignited and soon, Luke was fighting expertly for his life.   
  
"GO!"

Rey had no choice. She clambered to her feet, looked at her master one last time and then took off running for the trees. She skidded a few times in the mud but continued to flee, heart hammering in her chest. Lightening flashed again and in the distance, Rey saw the outline of a cliff. 

__No matter where you go, little scavenger, I will find you._ _

When Rey's outstretched hand touched one of the trees, she turned back, silently hoping for Luke to be standing there the victor.

She didn't.

What she did see, however, was Kylo Ren walking right towards her. 

Letting out a small whimper, Rey took off into the trees and disappeared from sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% on this chapter...I might come back when the story has gotten further to edit it...I don't want to disappoint you, my lovely readers <3
> 
> ALSO...Don't know about you guys, but I really need a trailer for The Last Jedi right about now....D:


	3. Perhaps, Somewhere, Some Day, At a Less Miserable Time, We May See Each Other Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their nice comments :) it means so much that everyone is enjoying this! 
> 
> I'll give someone a cookie if you can name where the title is from? All credit goes to that, by the way, it is not my own.
> 
> I’m not sure how the setting off from light-speed directly from the runway would go, but Han Solo managed it, so why not Poe?
> 
> Trust Archive to go down when I try to post this :')
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_1, 2, 3, duck! 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, turn right, 9, 10, avoid the branch, 11, 12, jump!_

Rey was panting as she mentally counted each step; determined to not lose count. She needed to keep the fast pace up. She needed to get to the pick-up spot. She needed to get as far away from Kylo Ren as humanly possible.

 _...23, 24_ \- Rey’s heel skidded in some mud, and she nearly fell back; hand shooting out to grab hold of a thick branch to steady herself. It creaked under her weight but luckily didn't snap. The last time she had run this course, the ground hadn't been so treacherous.

Rey looked back, eyes squinting through the dark as she tried to spot her pursuer. She could feel how calm he was. It irked her. So Rey kept moving.

 _26, 27, 28, jump, dodge, 29, 30, 31, 32, turn left, watch out for the low branch, KRIFF, didn't move low enough! 33, 34 and dodge around that rock..._ Rey had nearly broken her ankle when tripping over that rock _..._ _35, 36, 37..._ Rey visibly jumped when lightning struck a tree somewhere in distance. It reflected brightly in her terrified eyes and Rey could just make out as the tree near obliterated and crumpled to the ground. Through their bond, she could feel Kylo laugh.

Rey bit back the urge to yell at him and concentrated on running away; eyes darting from the sky, to the ground, to her surroundings. She was just too slow to react when a she sped around a tree and slashed her cheek on a sharp branch. Rey hissed in pain but carried on running, feeling her blood trickle down her face as she went.

_...57, 58, 59, 60 -_

_Hurt, scavenger?_

She hadn't expected to hear him and Rey slammed into a tree, breathing hard as she looked around.

_I can feel your fear. I can feel your blood._

_Leave. Me. Alone._

Rey wiped her face and kept moving.

_56...no...62. 55? Kriff. Kriff!_

She had lost count.

_I’m coming for you, Rey._

* * *

For as long as Kylo could remember, he had always loved playing chase. His servant at the time, Misou, had been the one to teach him how to play. And from a young age, he had loved being the chaser - there was just something about hunting the other player, or players when he forced some of the other servants to play, that he just loved.

And now, Kylo was in his most interesting game yet.

A large bolt of lightening lit up Kylo and his surroundings, and for a fraction of a second, he was worried his cover had been blown. But Rey’s eyes were transfixed in front of her as a tree fell to the earth. The girl was terrified. He couldn't help but laugh at her innocence.

Rey tensed and took off running once more. Kylo began walking again. He saw her vanish around a tree and then moments later, pain radiated on his right cheek. He could feel her blood fall.

He stood on top of the small hill where Rey had been not moments before, watching her weave in and out of the trees.

_Hurt, scavenger?_

He winced when she collided with a tree.

Kylo ignored what she replied back and watched as she frantically realised just how lost she was.

_I’m coming for you, Rey._

* * *

She sensed him. His ungodly presence was nearby and Rey knew that if she turned around right then, she would see his stupidly smug face. So she didn't. Rey continued to stare straight ahead, eyes glaring into the tree in front of her. If she didn't look at him, then he wasn't really there. Simple.

_Standing still isn't going to miraculously stop me from seeing you._

She could bloody well try.

_Do you think my uncle will beg for his life before he’s killed?_

Kylo was grinning. Rey continued to scowl at a tree.

_Or do you think he will be more like Han?_

That struck a nerve and Kylo knew it. Rey whirled around, anger flashing in her eyes and she automatically found him, standing on top of the hill that she had partially run down.

_That’s it. Give into your hate._

Rey blinked and shook her head, forcing herself to calm down.

 _Control it,_ Rey thought. She refused to believe a word he said. Everything that came from his mouth was a lie. Rey took a cautionary step back. Kylo took one forward, eyes never leaving her. Above them, thunder rumbled. Rey struggled a little on the terrain, desperate to find a solid place to put her feet. Her grip on the branch tightened, causing it to creak and bend slightly. Yet, despite her efforts, Rey’s feet were no match for the sluggish mud on the vertical incline she was on.

Kylo walked forwards again, rain hitting him square in the eyes and it blurred his vision for a couple of seconds.

He heard a branch snapping with a sickening crack.

When he could see once more, Rey had vanished completely from his sight; and through their connection, he felt a searing hot pain come from Rey.

Kylo ran.

* * *

Standing behind the pilot's seat, Finn watched as Poe and Chewie prepared the Falcon for take off.

“Is that supposed to be beeping like that?” Finn asked, pointing to where a red light was flashing madly. Chewie growled at him, making the man retract his hand. “Sorry.”

Poe snickered as he pressed the flashing button before turning back to complete his checks.

Finn continued to watch the pair silently when something nudged his leg. Glancing down, Finn looked at BB-8, who chatted wildly at him.

“You know I don’t speak that,”

“He wants you to move, pal.” Poe said as he flicked another switch, igniting the engines.

“Oh.”

Finn got out of the way and let BB-8 roll up to Poe; where the droid relayed the same message.

“A message from the General?” Poe said, eyes still focused on the task at hand. BB-8 replied in a whirl of beeps. “Yeah buddy, R2 had to deliver a message from Leia, too. What’s the message?”

The droid rolled back a little before emitting a small ray which quickly morphed into General Organa.

“Boys. I’m sorry I can’t be there to see you off. I wish you luck on your rescue mission to Ahch-To. Bring Rey and my brother home safe; I have the utmost faith in you all. We will see you on your return and May the Force be with you.”

The hologram vanished and BB-8 beeped.

“Thanks, buddy.” Poe said, rubbing his head, “now go get yourself locked in, we’re about to leave. You too, Finn.”

“Poe,” Finn murmured worriedly, “What if they’re...”

The pilot spun around to face him before clasping a hand on his shoulder.

“Have faith. Rey and Luke Skywalker can handle themselves - by the time we get there, they’ll probably be sat down waiting for us.”

“How do you know we’ll get there in time, anyway?” Finn asked, frowning nervously when Poe’s eyes shone excitedly.

“We’re leaving here at Lightspeed.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What? If Han Solo could do it, why can’t I?” Poe replied. “Don’t answer that. Just have faith in me and Chewie.”

“They’re going to be scooping us up from the runway, I can feel it.” Finn replied as he hastily made his way to his passenger's seat. He buckled himself in, squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Rey.

* * *

When Kylo found her, Rey wasn’t moving.

Lying on the ground in a slightly awkward position, the scavenger from Jakku was motionless. Kylo walked towards her, feet slipping as he made his way down the hill, eyes never once leaving her body. If she really was dead, then it was for the best. One less problem to deal with. But the girl’s power, all of it, had gone to waste.

 _How nice it would have been to have had an ally,_ Kylo thought. He quickly brandished the thought of Rey dressed in a luscious black gown with his wedding band around her finger…

He nudged her leg with his boot and still Rey didn’t move.

_Snoke will be pleased._

Kylo’s head was suddenly knocked back as Rey’s staff collided with his face. His back slammed into a tree, hand cupping his now bleeding nose and he smiled. At least the girl was alive and breathing; her power hadn’t been wasted. Rey dragged herself through the mud to her lightsaber, one hand desperately trying to reach it.

_Don’t make me hurt, you Rey! That’s not what I want._

Rey ignored him, hand now gripping her weapon. She shakily got to her feet, left hand hanging limply by her side, looked at Kylo one last time before sprinting off, legs barely keeping her up as she stumbled away. She ignited her saber.

Hearing Kylo pursuing her, Rey span around and pointed it at him, halting him instantly.

“Don’t come any closer.” She warned through gritted teeth. Kylo ignited his own lightsaber and was quickly forced into the defence as Rey struck him one handed. When he blocked it, she very nearly lost her weapon.

“If you continue this, girl, I will hurt you.”

“Do your worst, you monster,” Rey snapped, “maybe this time I’ll scar the other side of your face.”

Kylo laughed humorously and then shot forward. He didn’t hold back. Strike after strike, he attacked Rey, forcing her to take defence. She was lucky to block them and still managed to keep hold of her lightsaber with her good hand. Kylo swung madly, making Rey duck to avoid losing her head, but as she came up, he nicked her shoulder with the tip of his saber, causing Rey to whimper in pain as it sliced through her clothing and skin. She used the pain to fuel her own attack, which Kylo dodged easily. When Kylo went to strike down again, Rey gritted her teeth and extended her injured hand out; catching it with the Force. He struggled against it, arm shifting down a little as Rey forced herself to ignore the pain. She made herself focus entirely on not letting him free. She exhaled loudly and, mustering up her own power, she attempted to shove him back, just like he had done to her back on Starkiller. When Kylo barely shifted, his brief look of shock changed to an amused one.

“You’re thinking too much.” He said. “Like this.”

And then Rey was flying backwards. Soaring through the air, somehow avoiding the trees, Rey was airborne until she landed so suddenly on the ground, that her breath was completely knocked from her lungs. She lay there, stunned for a moment, pain radiating from her back. Nothing was broken thankfully.

She automatically began to move when she heard Kylo’s thumping footsteps approaching; desperate to reach her weapon that was just out of her reach. She needed to protect herself. Her fingers brushed the hilt when Kylo was standing above her, saber pointing down at her face, casting her in red.

“Stop. Don’t make me hurt you more than I have!” Kylo pleaded almost. But Rey ignored him and with what little energy she had left, reached for her weapon, ignited it and weakly smacked his own away. She tried to get up, desperate to create space between them. But when Kylo’s big boot stood down on her injured wrist, Rey screamed.

“Submit yourself to me, girl. All of this can stop in an instant if you come with me.”

Tears were streaming down Rey’s face.

“No!”

“So be it.”

Adding more pressure to her wrist, Rey was howling. Kylo bent down in attempt to snatch away her weapon but at the last second, Rey brought up her knee and hit him square in the groin. He let out a painful grunt and near fell directly on top of Rey. He crumpled to the ground instead, face contorted in pain. Rey staggered to her feet, hugging her injury to her chest before taking off once more. She was so close to the pick up point, so close! Just beyond -

 _REY!_ Kylo yelled loudly through their bond, making her wince. He was after her again, Rey knew it. She risked a glance over her shoulder and watched in horror as lightning forked down from the sky and struck a tree between the pair. It exploded, pieces of wood shooting off in every direction. The enormous trunk crashed to the ground, cutting Kylo off from Rey.

She stopped running for a moment, eyes meeting Kylo’s; a smug look upon her face before Rey vanished behind a tree. Sprinting madly, Rey forced herself to keep moving, ignoring the way her legs and lungs burned. Help couldn’t be far away.

Rey barrelled through a couple more trees and then suddenly, she was out of the forest and on top of a cliff. She quickly ran forward, eyes darting around desperately for any sign of a ship. But all she saw was the grey sky and below, an extremely unfriendly looking sea. And then it dawned on her.

This wasn’t the pick up point. Where she was supposed to meet the Resistance, had plenty of space for the Falcon to land. An X Wing would struggle to land where Rey currently was. Even if Poe was the pilot. 

_Kriff. Kriff. Kriffing kriff!_

There was still time to get to the meeting spot. Rey just needed to move. Whirling around, she began to run back to the forest when Kylo emerged from behind a tree, weapon hissing at his side. Rey skidded to a halt, eyes wide in fear, and no sooner had she stopped, did Kylo began walking forwards; stalking towards Rey with determination in his eyes. There was nowhere left for the scavenger to run. 

“You are strong with the Force, Rey!” Kylo yelled. “But you are no Jedi yet. Come with me. Complete your training and understand your true power!”

“Never!”

Rey’s heel went off the edge of the cliff and she flailed slightly. She was trapped. She nervously looked back and saw just how close she was to falling off. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Anything would be better than going back to the _Finalizer_ with him. At least if Rey died in the water, she died at her own hand and not his. Kylo could sense what Rey was thinking and before he could grab her, Rey jumped.

Kylo ran to the edge and could only watch in horror as her body vanished beneath the waves. He stood there, motionless for a second before he screamed in anger. He slashed at the rock over and over with his saber. He was so close! She was nearly his! 

_I need to go in after her._

Kylo was breathing hard as he sheathed his weapon. He was about to jump when, in the distance, he could hear the sound of engines approaching. Head snapping to the sound, he could just make it out as it soared majestically through the air.

The Falcon.

Han Solo’s ship.

Kylo quickly disappeared from sight, hiding back in the forest as he watched the ship hover.

Today, Rey might not have been his. But another day, she would be.

And then, from the ship, he watched as a figure jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! :) 
> 
> If anyone wants to fan over the upcoming Star Wars film with me, please do - hardly any of my friends are huge fans! And if they are, they don't ship Reylo :(


	4. It's a Date, Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to get this up yesterday when the trailer dropped, but I've been plagued with a cough/cold from hell so I've been bedridden for a while. 
> 
> Sorry about the long delay guys, my writing schedule has been completely messed up because I've been ill! Bla! 
> 
> OHMYGAAAWWDDD!!! THE TRAILER THOUGH!!!!

Rey was being forced down.  

No matter how hard she struggled, forced her arms and legs to move against the freezing water, it was pointless. She was starting to get disorientated. She was struggling to remember what was up and what was down. If Rey had been told this time last year, that she was going to die by drowning in water, she would have laughed. 

Her lungs were burning, desperate for oxygen and despite knowing that she would not get any, Rey’s body still took a huge breath in and water filled her lungs. She frantically tried to break free from the watery domaine, but despite her efforts, Rey was being further dragged from the surface.

The darkness was swallowing Rey and she was rapidly running out of energy. 

Maybe death wouldn’t be so bad. 

She’d be free from Kylo Ren.

But then she’d never see her friends again. 

Rey’s eyes began to flutter shut and as the shadows swallowed her whole, her final thought was of a woman and man embracing a very small and scared Rey before turning and leaving her in the grubby hands of Unkar Plutt. 

* * *

_ Everything hurt. Oh Maker, how everything hurt. But Rey kept moving. She forced herself to keep moving. Despite the freezing temperature of the snow and the pain shooting through her leg every time she put pressure on it; Rey kept going. Biting her lip as she scrambled over a fallen tree, fingers scraping against the frozen bark; eyes frantically looked around for Finn. For anybody.  Rey was completely out of her depth - she was nothing. Just a scavenger from Jakku. But here she was, running for her life, her pursuer, a villainous monster with a saber that had slain many; stuck on a planet destined to explode. She needed help. _

_ Hearing him strike at a tree nearby with an angry roar, Rey almost fell from the trunk and landed unceremoniously to the ground.  _

_ A hand appeared before her face and tentatively, Rey looked up to be greeted with the face of Kylo Ren. Except there was something different. His eyes were softer, almost exactly like Leia’s and his smile, it mirrored his father’s perfectly. He was dressed differently too - in typical Padawan attire. _

_ It wasn’t Kylo standing before her, offering to help her stand. It was Ben Solo.  _

_ He was shouting something to her, mouth forming words, yet not a sound came from him as he carefully stood Rey up. Her eyes fell to his lips and she watched carefully at what he was trying to tell her.  _

_...home...me...me home. Take me home.  _

_ Rey blinked. Ben vanished. A hand grabbed her shoulder and seconds later, a red lightsaber is forced through her chest. Rey sagged against Kylo’s chest as her life ebbed away.  _

_ She could feel his eyes watching her.  _

_ “I should have done this from the start, scavenger.” _

* * * 

From inside the Millennium Falcon, Poe and Chewie watched nervously as Finn dragged Rey’s unconscious body onto the river bank. Even from inside the spaceship, the odds of Rey being alive looked incredibly slim. 

Beside him, Chewie moaned something incomprehensible, a question, and Poe was quick to answer. 

“She can’t be dead. The kid’s strong. Finn will pull her through.”

Chewie sighed sadly while BB-8 nudged at his leg. 

“Don't worry pal. She’ll be okay.” 

They were silent then, all watching in silent disbelief as Finn tried everything in his power to save his friends life. 

To the left of Poe, something lurking in the trees caught his attention and glancing over, the pilot strained his eyes to see into bleak surroundings. But he couldn't see anything except the swaying trees and the leaves fluttering away from their branches. Poe turned his attention back to Finn and Rey. 

Amidst the trees however, lurking in the shadows, a figure slunk away and disappeared.

Finn stopped moving and after what seemed like forever, Rey moved as well, rolling to her side; coughing up mouthful after mouthful of water. 

Chewie roared happily while Poe exhaled in relief.

“Oh thank God!”

Looking up at them, Finn waved overhead, beckoning them to come down.

Poe beamed.

“Let’s pick em up.”

* * * 

Rey was shivering. She was frozen solid, lips a light shade of blue. Finn hastily removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders, rubbing her arms, desperate to create friction to warm her up. 

“F-Finn?” 

“It’s me, Rey. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Rey almost dove on him, slender arms wrapping tightly around his neck. 

“I’ve m-missed you s-s-so much!” Rey stuttered, body jerking when the wind hit them. “Ho-how are you h-here?”

“I’ll answer your questions when you’re warmer, okay?” Finn replied, eyes looking at her cautiously, worried that once he blinked, she’d be gone once more. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Rey.”

Above them, the Falcon got lower and Finn watched nervously. When he looked back at Rey, she was sobbing. 

“Rey! What’s the matter?” 

“I-I was so scared, Finn.” She coughed her throat raw. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Finn pulled her in for another hug, rubbing her back as she cried. 

“You’re safe now. You’re safe.”

* * *

Kylo was furious. How dare that...that man, that  _ traitor _ touch what belonged to him. The Force had sent Rey into Kylo’s life. It was destiny that their lives would now be forever entwined: she was his. And Kylo didn’t like it when scum like FN-2187 touched his things. 

Even if it was to save her life. Despite Kylo going to do it first. 

He had even felt it when Finn put his lips on Rey’s…

Kylo emerged from the trees to see the majority of his knights defeated. It only added to his temper. Luke Skywalker, much to Kylo’s irritation, seemed unharmed.

He stormed towards him, long legs carrying Kylo quickly over the battlefield to where his uncle was duelling with his only female knight. With an elegant sway of his wrist, his saber ignited and he charged for the man he had once considered an uncle. An easy kill, Kylo thought. It should soften the blow when he once again returned to his master without the scavenger. 

Luke was stronger that Kylo had anticipated. 

He wounded his knight and sent her flying as if it was the simplest thing, turned and watched as his nephew closed the gap between them and swung his lightsaber…

And stopped when the Falcon roared into sight. It wasn’t the lights coming from the ship that froze him, but the presence of the girl on board - she was like a beacon of light and it was so sudden that it caused the apprentice to stumble as he watched his father’s ship settle into a hover before him. 

One of its guns was aimed directly at Kylo and he knew exactly who was manning the weapon. 

_ It’s a shame the traitor didn’t drown when he saved you. _

Kylo risked a glance at Luke and knew that the jedi could sense Rey as well.

“Take the shot, Finn!” Poe yelled as he levelled out the Falcon. 

His thumb hovered over the trigger, eyes trained on the screen as he tried to line the gun up perfectly to hit Kylo. Finn fired. And watched in disbelief as Kylo - with some effort - managed to successfully stop the laser bolt mid air. 

“No one told me he could do that!” Finn yelled. “Uh-oh.”

Kylo shot the bolt back towards the Falcon and Poe only just managed to move the ship in time; near throwing Rey off her feet and Finn from his chair. As hectic as things were on board, the fight had restarted on the ground and now Kylo and Luke were just a blur, red and green merging together. Finn couldn’t get a clear enough target. 

“I can do this, I can do this, I can -”

He fired again and this time the bolt very nearly hit Luke. The Jedi moved just in time to avoid it going through his head and when he glared up at the ship, Finn felt as if Luke’s eyes were entirely on him. 

“Finn!” Rey yelled.

“Sorry, sorry!” 

“He can’t take on a whole ship, Finn, you’ve got this!” Poe shouted down to him and when he was ready to fire once more, the gun was aimed on Kylo and Kylo alone. 

He pressed down on the trigger...and nothing happened. He pressed it again and again but still nothing; and it was only when the whole gun began to tremble and smoke began to pour out, did Finn dive out of the gunman’s chair in time for the entire weapon to suddenly break at the hand of Kylo Ren. Poe frantically pulled up. 

“Maybe he can!” He yelled nervously. “Finn you okay?”

“Yeah!”

From behind the pilot's seat, Rey watched as Kylo put his full attention back onto Luke. The old man was tiring, his swings were vastly becoming sloppy and it was only a matter of time before he made a fatal mistake. 

“You’ve got to let me down, Poe. He needs help.”

_ Come on, Scavenger. Come and defend your master.  _

“No way, you’re not going down there, Rey.”

_ Come on, Rey. _

Exhaling loudly, Rey span around and nearly made it out of the cockpit when two incredibly strong arms held her back. She was easily lifted from her feet by Chewbacca and held in place. 

“Chewie, no!”

“Poe!” Finn came sprinting in, “aim at his ship - I can take it out and then we can bring the bastard in kicking and screaming.”

Kylo briefly looked up at the ship and then dodged Luke’s saber. 

_ Tell the two idiots to back off from my ship and I’ll let your master live to see another day. _

From Chewie’s arms, Rey looked down to see Kylo fighting with determination; her master losing the fight. 

Finn had already clambered up to the second gun and Poe was repositioning the Falcon. 

_ Do it now before I change my mind.  _

“Wait! Wait, stop!” Rey shouted, struggling a little against Chewie. She gritted her teeth. “Let him go.”

“Rey you can’t be serious?” Poe said, hardly believing what she was saying.

“Just...just trust me, okay? He’ll kill master Luke if we don’t.”

“Poe, I can’t take the shot, aim me a bit higher!” Finn yelled. 

The pilot looked at Rey. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I’ll explain later. Please. You just have to trust me.”

Poe looked at her for a moment longer, glanced at Chewie, who moaned and shrugged, before turning back in his seat. 

“Poe!” Finn shouted. 

“Finn, we can bring him back to the Resistance another day.” Poe called out to his friend as he reluctantly pulled the Falcon back. 

“What?!”

“Trust us, buddy.”

Down below, Kylo kicked Luke away and sent him crashing into a boulder. Rey’s eyes never left Kylo and she knew he could feel her gaze on him. As he turned away, to rally up his men, she caught a flash of a smile. 

_ The next time I see you, Kylo Ren, will be when I deliver you to your mother!  _

Kylo and his surviving men retreated back.

_ It’s a date, sweetheart.  _


	5. The Finalizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay. It's a very personal month for myself and my family and writing has been the last thing on my mind. 
> 
> This upcoming week is probably going to be the toughest and I really wanted to get something up before the day hits. 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Rating due to this chapter has gone up.

Kylo’s eyes bore into the wall opposite.

Around him, his men sat in an awkward silence as they tried to keep out of his firing line. They knew he was mad; furious with how everything had turned out, and they did not want to be subjected to his inevitable outburst of rage. So the knight’s kept to themselves. But Kylo wasn’t focused on them. He wasn’t even remotely aware of their presence. He could feel her through their bond, could feel the traitor with his arms around her, his breath tickling her neck. Kylo’s hand gripped the chair’s arm tighter and it began to creak under the increased pressure. Kylo smiled a little at that. If he really wanted to, he could reduce the chair to a rubble of scrap in seconds.

When Rey’s laugh trickled across their bond, Kylo’s heart stopped. It was so beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And she was laughing with the traitor. Jealousy spiked through him and in seconds, Kylo launched his helmet. It connected loudly with the shuttle’s wall, struck the floor and then nearly came hurtling back at him. Instead, it collided with one of his knights, striking his harshly against the back. He didn’t react though. The man could feel Kylo’s eyes on him, following as he bent down to retrieve his mask before settling back in his seat once more. Kylo watched him for a moment longer before settling back on the wall, uninterested.

He had to prepare for his unavoidable meeting with Snoke.

* * *

No sooner had Kylo’s shuttle landed back on the _Finalizer,_ did he storm out of his seat and down the ramp, a scowl permanently etched on his face as he left his men behind. He’d deal with them later. Anger radiated from him and when his eyes landed on a lone stormtrooper, his mind had been made up. With a simple flicker of his wrist, he sent the trooper crashing to the floor, his neck thoroughly broken. Around him, people had no idea until the stormtrooper’s armor clanged loudly against the floor.

Kylo only felt marginally better.

Rey had escaped because of him. He had let her go. And not only that, he had spared his pathetic uncle’s life!

He internally groaned, lifted his hand and squeezed the life from another of Hux’s men. It was all too easy. As he strode forward in powerful steps, the body count rose.

That was, until Kylo bumped into an incredibly smug looking Hux.

“I see you failed to bring in your pet,” he sneered. “And I can only assume that also means you failed to kill Skywalker.”

Kylo flexed his hand into a fist, resisting the urge to smash Hux’s head against a wall. Instead, he pictured it in his head in all of its gory glory. His ginger hair would be matted in blood. By the time Kylo looked back at Hux, his cocky face had faded. The vein in his forehead was back and looked as if it was going to burst at any second.

“What do you want, General?” Kylo asked, eyeing up two stormtrooper’s as they hastily backed up in the opposite direction.

“If you are going to continue with your childish outbursts of rage, Ren, I urge you to keep my soldiers out of the firing line!”

Another trooper made the stupid make of walking right towards them. The fool. In a flash, Kylo ignited his weapon, making Hux flinch, and rammed it through the chest of the stormtrooper.

“I can’t make any promises, Hux.”

Kylo wrenched his lightsaber free and sent the trooper crumpling to the ground. He looked at Hux once more, silently daring him to speak before storming off down the quiet corridor.

* * *

The first thing Kylo did when he was back in the seclusion of his chambers, was head straight for the refresher. He stood under the cascading water for what felt like hours, letting it wash away his disgrace and failures of the day. He took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut. He was tranquil for a moment until she turned up.

Rey.

How she haunted his thoughts.

Kylo squeezed his eyes tighter in a vain attempt to get her image from his head. It didn’t work.

Rey was there, smiling at him behind his eyelids; her brown eyes glittering. The insufferable girl from the desert wasteland.

His fist connected with the wall to the refresher once. Then twice. Then three times. He was breathing hard and he stared at the blood smeared against the tiles. Under normal circumstances, that would have worked on getting his frustration out; but tonight, it did nothing. He stuck his fist under the water, hissing in pain, but kept it there.

Oh, how things would have been so different if Rey had just accepted his offer.

She would be here with him, for starters. In his own personal quarters, not a cell. No, his Rey deserved the best. He would even have the finest shackles prepared for her delicate and fragile skin.

He’d make her shower, too. Kylo had a hunch that it had been a very long time since she had last, if ever, had a decent shower and he wanted her clean.

Perhaps she’d be afraid, Kylo mused, of the strange water being sprayed from above. Or maybe she’d never want to leave the refresher again. Either way, Kylo wanted to be there.

Once she would be clean, he’d dress her in one of his shirts. It would be far too big for her and hang just above her thighs, but Rey would own it; and the sheer thought of knowing she wouldn’t be wearing anything underneath, was enough to make Kylo’s mouth water. Maybe then, he would show her their bedroom. Show her where she could put what little she owns. Get her acquainted with the bed.

Perhaps, when she would first lie down, a sigh would slip through her lips. Maybe, she would fall straight asleep the second her head touched the luscious pillows. Kylo envisioned her bouncing on the bed. Squealing like a child until she flopped down, thoroughly exhausted. Would her legs be closed or would they be starfished? If they were open, Kylo would no doubt catch sight of her womanhood before she hurriedly covered it away again, embarrassed. Rey wouldn’t need to be embarrassed. She is a vision of sheer beauty. A Goddess to be worshiped.  

He would kneel over her and she would wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Rey’s lips would be soft. Tiny compared to his but just as dominant. Kylo would peel the shirt from her, slowly exposing her until she was completely bare under him. Perhaps Rey would try to cover up. Kylo would stop her. Her tits would be small. Easy to engulf in his hands. Would it be her first time? Quite possibly. He would be so gentle with her. Apologise over and over for hurting her, whispering sweet promises of how it will start to feel better soon. And it would. Rey would be moaning along with him in no time -

\- Kylo grunted as he came in his hand. His toes curled as waves of pleasure overcame him and he watched as his semen mixed with the water before getting washed away down the drain. He stood immobile for a few seconds longer before turning the water off and getting out. Kylo suddenly felt very tired.

* * *

Finn watched Rey sleep. The smaller girl had dozed off not long after they had hit Lightspeed and had been asleep ever since. She looked so sweet. So peaceful. Rey shivered. Finn got to his feet and walked to a small cabinet to remove a blanket before placing over her gently, being careful not to wake her. A tendril of hair fluttered free from her three buns and lay across her face. Finn smiled. He brushed it behind her ear and then went to brush her cheek, when she suddenly cried out in pain. Finn startled back, terrified that he had hurt her, but Rey was still asleep. Her whole body convulsed and she thrashed out; shrieks of pain filling the quiet ship. 

"Rey! Rey!" 

Finn dove to her side again and tried to restrain her flailing limbs. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop her.

Rey howled into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending.


	6. The Reunion of Luke and Leia Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of - wow, I did not mean to leave such a huge gap between these two chapters. But I've had such a big case of writers block and like I've said in all the other fics that I've slowly updated, I've needed to take a couple of weeks to myself because I've had this kind of rut with everything. 
> 
> For an apology, here's a super long chapter for you guys (over 5000 words long!) to - hopefully - enjoy and I will try and get the next chapter posted ASAP. 
> 
> Enjoy guys, and thanks for all the lovely messages! <3

Finn couldn’t do anything to help. He watched, hands gripped tightly around Rey’s tiny arms as she convulsed and shook beneath him. He’d never seen anything like it. Except, maybe once before when he witnessed Kylo Ren at quite possibly his most frightening; quietly observing as the Force user dissolved a Stormtrooper to his left to nothing more than a blubbering mess of incoherent words and body that resembled something made from putty. 

But unlike the Rey, the man had stayed eerily quiet. Rey’s screams were more like screeches and they caused Finn’s ears to ring. As he struggled to keep her flailing limbs down, behind him, Poe ran over to help, looking nearly as lost as Finn did. 

“What’s the matter with her?” Poe yelled, automatically pouncing on Rey’s legs, desperate to keep them still. 

“I -” Finn dodged an elbow that came precariously close to hitting him in the face, “I don’t know!” 

“What do we do?” 

“I DON’T KNOW!” Finn shouted. He was almost lying on top of Rey now, face inches from her own and despite being in deep sleep, her delicate features were screwed up in pain. “Poe, get Luke!”

“What?”

“Get Luke Skywalker, now!”

* * *

_ Tiny footsteps echoed loudly around the abandoned hull of the fallen ship. A young, small girl, with hair the colour of chestnut tied back in three buns, skilfully swings down a rope. A tiny thing of only eight; she has done this plenty of times and can do it just as quickly as the other, older and more experienced scavengers. _

_ Rey’s foot connects with the wall, kicking loose some scrap metal and sends it disappearing into the dark depths below. She only hears it land when the dull clang reverberates around her, roughly 20 seconds later. She clutches the rope a little tighter, petite knuckles turning white against the strain. Rey has a job to do; she knows exactly where she needs to go to find the untouched and potentially more valuable parts. If they’re hidden in the nooks and crannies, they are less likely to have been found by previous scavengers. For this, Rey has an advantage. Being the small, malnourished child that she is, she can fit into the gaps that the adults could only dream of doing.  _

_ More usable scraps found, the more food that she got each day.   _

_ The child skidded to a halt, not far from the ledge that she needed. If she peered carefully and squinted just right, Rey could see the small compartment that she needed to fit into. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly. Rey hadn’t eaten since the last parts of her rations two cycles ago. She was desperate to find something. Anything. _

_ She swung on the rope experimentally, testing to see if her foot could reach the ledge. For a second, her toes brush it before she swings away. Rey makes her decision there and then. She can make it.  _

_ Rey swings out once, twice, three times before she plucks up enough courage and makes the leap. And for a second, she lands it perfectly. Arms flail wildly as she finds her balance but then she leans too far back and for a heart-stopping moment, Rey teeters back. She acts quickly, forcing herself forward and as her legs slip off the ledge, her arms whip out and she manages to claw herself to stay up. Her legs kick wildly, desperate to find grip upon the slippery surface. Rey kicks wide and something scratches her leg...no, something tears at her skin and the small girl cries out in pain. She can’t see the wound but she can feel her blood as it dribbles down her leg.  _

_ She wines, fingertips now slipping as well and, casting a look behind her, Rey can see the rope. It’s a risky option. But it’s all she has. Calming her breathing, Rey forces herself to focus; it’s no use losing her cool now, not for such a little slip up. Her feet skid again, dragging her further down and Rey knows she needs to act now. In a swift motion, Rey turns and leaps without so much as a second thought. The seconds she’s in the air feel like a lifetime and when Rey feels gravity taking her down, the rope is still too far out of her reach. Her body disappears and Rey knows she’s moments away from following the scrap that she had doomed not long before. But then the rope moves. As if by magic, it flies into her hands and Rey squeezes it tightly for dear life until she comes to a stop.  _

_ It takes Rey exactly one minute to get back up to the ledge and she nearly throws herself onto it. She’s shaking as she drags herself further onto it before collapsing in a heap. She breathes deeply, trying to control her shaking limbs before daring to look at her leg.  _

_ When she does, she screams so loudly that it could be heard from outside the ship.  _

_ She straps it up the best her eight year old self can before setting off home. Food can wait; her injury can’t.  _

_ ~ ~ ~ _

_ Rey wakes up, dazed and confused in the arms of her saviour. A hooded figure with a face of metal; he’s visited her before. Countless of times, he has come to her rescue. Her Knight in Shining Darkness. He holds her closer and glances down when he can feel her tiny gaze on him. He’s expressionless as always and tiny Rey can’t tell what he’s thinking.  _

_ ‘Sleep, sweet girl. You’re okay.’ _

_ Rey, completely exhausted, complies and allows her eyes to shut and let sleep take her.  _

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and Rey took in a deep, shuddering breath. Her body was covered in sweat, yet despite feeling excruciatingly warm, Rey was freezing cold. Above her, Finn’s face started to become clearer and when he spotted her eyes, he became even more frantic. 

“Rey!” He yelled. “Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

“I-I don’t know,” she panted. All she did know, was the every fibre of her being felt like they were being burnt at the same time. “Make the pain stop!”

From beside Poe’s legs, BB-8 beeped softly. Behind them, Luke silently observed. Finn looked at him.

“Skywalker, you have to help her!” He pleaded. “You must know what to do!”

But the Jedi shook his head. “I’m just as lost as you are.”

Finn made a pained noise and looked helplessly around the room. 

“One of us must know what to do!” 

Beneath him, Rey was falling in and out of consciousness. 

“Rey! Stay with me!” Finn shouted.

_ Rey? _

Finn’s voice sounded different the second time he said her name. She blinked. One second she was in the Falcon, surrounded by her friends, and the next, she was in a dark room, one she had never been in before. Still lying on the ground, Rey didn't recognise anything that she can see. 

_ Where am - _

A thin, scrawny hand slowly appeared over her face and Rey stayed deathly still as it hovered over her for a second before moving to her right. Managing to move her head, Rey followed the hand as it found its victim. 

S he met the eyes of Kylo Ren. He was in the exact same state she was in. Fear spiked through her and she instinctively tried to move away; tried to put as much distance between them both as possible, but then the pain engulfed them both again and Rey found herself screaming. 

_ What are you,  _ Kylo inhaled sharply, _ doing here?! _

Despite being in complete agony, the pair still managed to scowl at one another. 

_ I didn’t do this! _

_ Well I sure as hell didn’t invite you here, scavenger.  _

Rey’s reply was drowned out by another voice. 

_ Learn from your mistakes, Kylo Ren.  _ The voice was livid.  _ It is best that you do not displease me.  _

Another wave of pain hit them both; Rey grinding her teeth together to stop another scream passing her lips. 

_ The next time I give you a mission, you will complete it without failure. Do I make myself clear, my apprentice?  _

_ H-he’s doing this because of me? _

Kylo glowered at her. 

_ I do not need your sympathy. _

And just like that, Rey was forced from the room and was jerked back into reality. The pain had vanished too. Her entire body stopped moving; so suddenly that it caused Poe and Finn to fall forward and collide headfirst into other another. 

“Rey?” It was Luke’s voice this time, and it carried a worried edge as he observed his Padawan. 

“Are you okay?” Finn asked, rubbing his head. She nodded and tried to sit up but both of the Resistance fighters held her down. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Finn asked again. 

“Yeah, you gave us quite the scare.” Poe added. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” 

“What the hell was that?” Poe asked, eyes boring into her. Rey was at a loss of what to say. 

“I’m not sure…” her eyes found Luke’s as he looked at her in quiet disbelief. “Master -”

“I think we need to discuss what just happened in private, Rey.” Luke got to his feet and started to leave the room, when he stopped. “You’re sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, master.”

With a nod, Luke vanished from the compartment, leaving Rey alone with Finn, Poe and BB-8.

“What was that about?” Finn asked. 

“Nothing.”

BB-8 made a beeping noise again, catching Poe’s attention.

“I agree, pal.” he said. “You’re lying, Rey. What’s going on?”

Rey nervously chewed on her bottom lip, a trait she had long since forgot since her childhood, and debated telling them. Would they believe her? If they did, they would surely demand answers - and Rey didn’t have answers.

“I-”

But before Rey can get her sentence out, Chewie roared from the pilot’s seat.

“We’re gonna be landing soon.” Poe translated for Finn. 

Rey smiled at the two men before slowly sitting up. 

“I’ll explain later.” She said. “I promise.”

* * *

Between Poe and Chewbacca, the Falcon’s landing was incredibly smooth. Rey stood in the middle of Finn and Luke, gripping tightly onto the ex Stormtrooper’s arm for balance. Despite telling them that she was fine, demanding that she really,  _ really,  _ didn’t need to go to the med bay, Rey was still slightly off balance when she was standing. Finn, of course noticed and thankfully kept quiet. When Rey’s hand shot out to seize him, he wrapped his arm around her for more support.

Rey’s glanced at Luke but instead of meeting her eyes, Luke stared straight ahead. 

He was the epitome of nervousness. 

“Are you okay, master?” Rey asked, her voice jarring against the silence. 

“I’m fine, thank you, Rey.” Luke replied. “Just a little nervous, that’s all.”

Before them, the ramp slowly began its descent and inch by inch and the Resistance base became visible. 

“About seeing Leia?” 

“That exact reason.” He replied. “I haven’t seen my sister in years.”

Behind them, Chewbacca and Poe walked up to the trio with all the intention of getting off the ship, but when no one made the decision to move, Poe spoke up.

“Y’know that weird thing people do where they put one leg in front of each other and they move? It’s an ingenious thing called walking, heck, if you do it quick enough it can be called running.”

Finn smirked and glanced at Poe. 

“You’re hilarious, Dameron.”

“I try.” He stopped for a beat, waiting for someone to move. “Guys, come on, I really need a decent cup of caf.”

Luke was the first one to move, walking slowly down the ramp; Rey and Finn not far behind. There was hardly anyone waiting for them, which really wasn’t that surprising, the less people to crowd around them, especially when Rey was this unsteady on her feet, the better. She was just a little shocked that Leia wasn’t there to greet them. 

With Poe leading the group, the walk through the base was quick. He zigzagged through people and took them down an endless stream of corridors, all the while glancing back to make sure that they were all still with him. 

“Almost there,” Poe grinned as he rounded another corner, passing a group of Resistant pilots. He high fived them in turn, all sharing friendly smiles. When the group passed Rey, Finn and Luke however, their smiles faded. Rey didn’t miss their whispers and blatant stares as they passed, trying her best not to listen, but when she nestled further into Finn’s arm, he held her tighter and kept her close; as if his body could shield her from everyone. 

_ You called? _

Rey frowned. She’d forgotten about  _ him. _

_ No I didn’t. _

She could  _ feel  _ him stretch his tired muscles. 

_ Yes you did,  _ Kylo replied sleepily,  _ you really need to learn how to control your emotions if we are to share this bond. I am not being woken up every time that you’re scared.  _

_ I am not scared.  _

Kylo sighed, obviously growing bored of their idle conversation. 

_ I beg to differ. Your fear is what woke me up.  _

_ Why do you care? _

_ Oh, scavenger, do not mistake this as caring. You’re projecting your emotions loudly. Once again girl, you invited me. I am here because of you.  _

_ And here’s me thinking you had somehow grown a heart. _

Kylo’s laugh filled her head. It was bitter. Humourless. 

_ My heart died along side Ben Solo, scavenger. _

_ Whatever you say.  _

Rey forced herself out of her head and tried to remember where she was going.  

_ Why are you so nervous?  _

_ Is this you caring?  _ Rey asked.

_ Consider it curiosity.  _

_ Curiosity killed the cat.  _

_ You’re with the traitor you call a friend. You shouldn’t be nervous about anything.  _

_ Wouldn’t you like to know? _

_ I would actually, yes.  _

Rey sighed. 

_ Why are you being so uncharacteristically nice?  _

Kylo shrugged. 

_ You woke me up in a good mood.  _

_ Wow. What a rare occasion.  _

This time when Kylo laughed, it was genuine. It sounded...nice. Rey was quick to banish the thought. 

_ Careful there, scavenger; one might mistake that as a sincere compliment.  _

_ Shut up.  _

She could feel his smirk. 

_ You’re such a kriff -  _ In front of her, Poe stopped so suddenly that Rey walked straight into him.

“Oof.”

_ Watch where you’re going.  _

Finn tripped over BB-8 and nearly ended up sprawled on the floor while Luke came to a halt just behind them. The droid beeped angrily before rolling in front of Poe, away from Finn’s feet.

“General…” Poe muttered, clearly just as shocked as everyone else was, to find General Leia waiting for them in an empty corridor. Rey could feel Kylo’s irritation. But Leia didn’t seem to hear him; her eyes were glued on Luke, and neither twin was able to look away. For the first time since meeting him, Rey saw that Luke looked positively terrified. 

No one moved. The tension hung thick in the air around them. Even Kylo didn’t say anything. 

And then, Leia started to walk cautiously towards them, one hand clutching her vest nervously. She reached Poe first and greeted him with a brief but sincere smile. He moved out of her way, BB-8 following close behind. She reached Finn and Rey next and nodded in Finn’s direction while stroking Rey’s arm, smiling warmly. They both quickly moved, allowing Leia access to Luke. For what felt like hours, neither said or did anything and Rey was half tempted to step in; but when Leia slapped Luke, hard, Rey decided against her plan. She did not want to get in between that. 

The force of the slap had sent Luke’s face jerking to the left and it had clearly stung them both, not that either twin said anything about it; yet, before Luke had time to turn back to his sister, she engulfed him in a tight hug, her head resting comfortably under his chin. Luke didn’t hug her back straight away, and it wasn’t until Poe frantically motioned him to do so, did he wrap his arms around Leia and held her close. 

“This has been long overdue, Luke.”

“I know, Leia. I know.”

Catching Finn’s eye, Poe nodded his head down the corridor and he got the message. He nudged Rey and the three of them silently left the reunited twins to their embrace. 

* * *

Rey’s room was simple.

It held everything that she needed and more. A comfortable bed, a small couch situated next to a small bookcase, a lamp sitting on the bedside table; and through the door to her left was the refresher which occupied one of the most confusing showers Rey had ever seen, a toilet and a sink. 

It was more than Rey could have asked for. 

“This is all mine?” she asked, dumbfounded as she walked around. The boys stay stood in the doorway. 

“For as long as you need, Rey.” Poe replied.

“If you’re impressed with this, wait until you see the canteen - there’s so much food!” Finn said, excitedly. 

“Actually, can I meet you guys there, later?” Rey asked as she poked her pillow. 

“Are you sure?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, we don’t really want to leave you...especially not after what happened on the Falcon…”

“I’m fine. Honestly, all I need is a shower and some sleep. I’ll meet you there for dinner if you’d like?” 

Finn smiled. “Cool. I’ll pick you up so you don’t get lost.”

“I’ll see you both later.” 

Poe smiled while Finn gave her a small wave before the door slid shut, leaving Rey to get accustomed to her new room. 

The shower proved to be a difficult thing to work out. 

It had an assortment of knobs and dials and Rey was at a loss of what to do. She should have really asked Finn or Poe how to use the shower, but she didn’t want to look idiotic. No, Rey could do this. If she could defeat Kylo Ren then she could work a simple...ish...shower. 

_ It was beginners luck.  _

Rey exhaled loudly and peered closely at one of the shower controls. 

_ Are you still here?  _

_ You did wake me up. _

By the looks of the dial, it looked as if it could either be turned left or right, but it had no indication of what it would do. Rey turned it left. Ice cold water cascaded from above, soaking her instantly. She gasped in shock, throwing herself back and managed to turn the nozzle back to the centre again. The water immediately stopped running and Rey was left, dripping wet with her clothes still on. And to make matters worse, she could feel Kylo’s amusement before he vanished from her head. 

Good riddance. 

The next time she turned the handle, Rey was prepared. Standing out of the firing line in nothing more than a towel covering her thin frame, it wasn’t long before hot water came at a constant rate from the showerhead above. That was a commodity Rey was not used to. She had an endless supply of hot water to her disposal and she was quick to use it. An hour later, Rey emerged from the refresher through a cloud of steam. She dried off and dressed quickly into some nightwear that had been left for her on her nightstand. Then collapsing on top of her bed, Rey fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

* * *

_ She’s back on Jakku. A desert rat once more. She’s sitting outside the AT-AT she had once called home, the pilots helmet on her head. Except it’s night out and the air carries a certain chill that Rey remembers clearly. So she gets up and hurries back inside her home, only feeling marginally warmer. The distinct nippy feeling wouldn’t fully leave until Rey steps out into the heat that coming morning. She retreats to her bed, cocooning herself under her blankets. Her foot nudges something and for a second, Rey disappears under her blankets. She pops back up, now holding her handmade doll that she had created when she was younger...or was it made for her? _

_ “Rey.” _

_ Rey was not expecting to hear a voice and she very nearly headbutts the ceiling. The blankets fall from around her and she peers into the dark corner of her home, hardly believing someone to be there. The figure moves in an inhumane speed and has Rey throwing herself back into the wall behind her to keep some kind of distance between them.  _

_ “You.” She seeths. Of course it’s him. It’s always him.  _

_ “It’s nice to see that you’re finally alone.” Kylo murmured, voice distorted slightly by that stupid mask. “And how convenient. I’m alone too. We won’t be interrupted now.” _

_ Rey glanced at the exit. _

_ “Don’t.” He warns. “I just want to talk. Don’t make this difficult.” _

_ Rey considers his words for a moment, actually contemplates doing so; but then decides that he can shove his words up his ass and makes a run for it. He catches her easily, long arms snaking around her body and, with a bit more power than intended, forces Rey back until her head slams into the wall; and she is sure she can see stars. One large, gloved hand wraps itself around her neck, blocking off air with a simple squeeze, the other slamming dangerously close to her head. He makes no effort to tower over her, his large body doing it with ease. Rey automatically fights him. Of course she does. Her fingers begin to scratch at his hands, nails trying desperately to penetrate the material as oxygen quickly becomes scarce. She reminds him of a feral kitten.   _

_ “What did I just say?”  _

_ “Kriff--you…” Rey wheezes out.  _

_ “You’re the one making this difficult, Rey. Not me.” Kylo replies.  _

_ “...let me go…” _

_ Rey has started to turn slightly blue and her vision is beginning to blur.  _

_ “If you promise not to run, I’ll think about it.” _

_ He eases up on her throat and Rey gulps in air, the colour in her face coming back to normal.  _

_ “You’re truly remarkable. Do you know that?” Kylo continued. “You have no idea how you did it, do you?” _

_ Rey ignores him.  _

_ “If you had accepted my offer to teach you by now -” _

_ “If I had accepted it, I would have long since killed you, you son of a bantha.” _

_ “Such fire.” From behind his mask, Kylo smirks. “My offer still stands.” _

_ “I still decline it.” Rey snaps. “I hope you go to kriffing hell!” _

_ Kylo tuts. _

_ “Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty thing.” The hand resting on the wall now moves to Rey’s face and he gently drags two fingers across her cheek. “Come to me, Rey. Willingly. Stop this unnecessary bloodshed.”  _

_ Rey glowers at him.  _

_ “Only you can stop this, girl. Be at my side and I swear I will never let anyone harm you, ever again.” _

_ “Except yourself.” _

_ “Only if you continue to fight me. You shot first, Rey. You swung first. I’ve only ever been put in defence against you.” _

_ She swallows thickly, eyes glaring at the wall behind Kylo’s head.  _

_ “I will never stop.” Kylo says simply. “I’ve been searching for you for so long. Give in, please; allow me to teach you. To train you, care for you; adore you like the empress you are!” _

_ “Never.” _

_ “Then I will bring planet after planet to their knees, reduce them to rubble until I find you; and if I need to kill people along the way? So be it. I might even wait to slaughter those you call friends until I have you - make you watch as their life ebs away from their eyes. You called me a monster once before, Rey; give me the chance and I will show you how much of a monster I can really be.” _

_ “NO!”  _

Rey’s eyes flew open and she frantically clawed at her throat for the hand that had been there moments ago. She breathed deeply, trying her best to calm her rapid heartbeat down. 

_ It was just a dream,  _ Rey chanted.  _ It wasn’t real. _

_ Are you sure about that? _

Rey lost it. Her anger boiled over and the poor lamp beside her bed paid for it dearly. It exploded, sending shards soaring across the room. Rey stared, unable to believe what she just did. 

She could feel Kylo’s pride and it made her sick. 

Covering her face with her hands, Rey forced herself to calm down. She had been through worse, she could get through this. 

_ In...out...in...out, calm down, Rey. _

_ You think you’re safe, hiding at with the Resistance? They would hand you over in a heartbeat if it meant their own safety.  _

Luke. She needed Luke. 

_ As if he could save you.  _

Rey dove off her bed in a flail of limbs and ran to her door. It opened for her and she nearly collided with Finn. His hand was still raised, hand in a fist. He smiled, clearly almost as shocked as Rey was but when he registered how frantic she looked, his smile faded. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah...yeah, I just need to find Luke.” 

“Well that’s convenient; he’s asking for you.” 

Rey couldn’t help but look a little shocked. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Finn said, “I’ll take you, if you want.”

Rey nodded and walked out of her room, making sure the door shut behind her before they began to make their way down the corridor. Rey kept to herself, nervously chewing on her lip. Her eyes drifted down to her feet and it wasn’t until she noticed something in Finn’s hand, did she look at him curiously. 

“What’s that?” 

Finn seemed to have forgotten all about it. 

“Oh!” he flushed, cheeks going pink. “It’s...for you.” 

He held out a small, purple flower to Rey and smiled. Rey looked at it, not entirely sure what to do. 

_ You smell it.  _

Rey took it from his hand. 

_ Why would I smell it? _

_ It’s a flower.  _

_ No it isn’t. _

_ Yes it is,  _ Kylo sighed. 

_"_ I saw it and thought you’d like it.” Finn said, catching Rey’s attention.

“Really?” 

Finn scratched his head. “Er...yeah. Poe told me girls like flowers...and...you’re, y’know...a girl…”

_ Well pointed out. _

“Thank you, Finn. The gesture is nice.” 

He smiled and took them down another corridor. Rey held her present in her hand, trying to decide where she should put it. 

_ I can’t believe you don’t know what a flower is.  _

_ Of course I know what flowers are, Kylo. I’ve seen a few Spinebarrels growing on Jakku. _

For the remainder of their walk, Rey tried her best to tune Kylo out. Of course, it didn’t work. 

_ You’re projecting your fear again.  _

_ Shut up. _

The pair walked through a door and Finn pointed ahead. 

“He’s in there.” 

Rey smiled although it didn’t reach her eyes. Rey was dreading the conversation but she knew it needed to happen. She tentatively knocked. 

“Come in.” 

“I’ll wait for you.” 

Rey glanced back at Finn and nodded before opening the door and entering Luke’s room. She found him sitting in an arm chair with an ancient looking text book resting on his lap. He looked up, greeting Rey with a small smile. 

“Come in, child.” he said. “Sit. I think we need to have a talk.” 

Rey does as she was asked, perching in the chair opposite. Kylo, for once, was silent. Luke shut the book and carefully placed it on the floor before looking at his pupil. He looked tired.

“What happened back on the ship…”

“Master, I can explain --” Rey started but Luke cut her off. 

“When you first came to me, Rey, you told me everything that you went through; and I understood each word. Yet this you kept a secret from me. Why?” 

Rey really doesn’t know how to respond. 

“I was scared.” She finally replied. “T-that you would refuse to teach me.” 

_ I would never do such a thing to you, Rey. _

“Is he in your head now?”

Rey nodded. 

“I want you to listen to me very carefully.” Luke said, more alert now. “Breathe. Rey, just breathe. Close your eyes.” 

Rey shut them quickly and listened to Luke’s words. 

“Focus all your energy on pushing him out. Block him from your head. Cut all the ties he has and concentrate on closing the bond.”

_ Don’t you dare.  _

_ Rey let out a shaky breath. _

“Will this block him forever?”

_ Oh no, dear girl. We are joined for life, you and I. _

“I’m afraid not, Rey. But it will give you peace for a while.” 

Rey nodded and still continued to clear her mind. 

“Push him out, Rey.” 

_ You’ll be alo- _

The sudden silence in her head was so unexpected that Rey gasped out. Her eyes flew open and she could hardly believe it. 

“He’s gone.”

“Good.” Luke replied. “Do you understand what’s going on?”

“Kylo...Kylo Ren called it a Force Bond. But that’s all I know.”

“That’s correct.”

“How do I…” Rey stammered, “how do I sever it?” 

“The only known way to cut a Force Bond is if one of you dies.”

“I will gladly be the one to run my lightsaber through his chest.”

Rey did not miss the way Luke looked at her, his sad eyes momentarily fearful. 

“At first, “ he said, “I was confused as to how he found us, back on Ahch-To. But now I understand. He used the connection between the two of you.”

“I’ll keep working, master. On what you’ve taught me. He will never be able to track me again. Ever.”

“It’s too much of a gamble.”

Rey could only stare at him.

“What?”

“You’re far closer to the Dark side than I had first imagined.” 

“No, I’m not! I am nothing like Kylo Ren!” 

Luke sighed, shifting in his seat.

“I have already lost Ben to Snoke. I cannot lose another pupil to him. I can’t.”

“Master...please, you won’t!” 

“I cannot continue teaching you, Rey. Not when there’s too much at stake.”

Rey felt hallow. 

“So you’re giving up?

“I’m giving you the chance to  _ live,  _ Rey.”

Rey bit back the urge to sob. She was heartbroken. Luke leaned forwards, to try and pat her arm in a reassuring manner but Rey jerked back, glaring at him. 

“Rey…”

But she had heard enough. She got to her feet and quickly left the room, tears streaming down her face; barging past Finn and Poe as she went. He tried to grab her but Rey tore her arm from his grip. 

“Get off me!” She snapped, turning around to glare at him. “Leave me alone!”

“Rey?” Finn pleaded, trying to grab her again. 

“What happened?” Poe asked. 

But Rey ignored them both and sped off down the hall before vanishing completely from sight. Both Poe and Finn turned back to Luke’s room and watched as the man slowly appeared in the doorway. 

“What did you say to her?” Poe asked. Luke didn’t reply. 

“ANSWER HIM!” Finn shouted. From another room, Leia was quick to appear, looking worriedly around after hearing Finn yell. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking at them all individually. 

“We don’t know.” Poe replied. 

“Ask your brother.” Finn said, never taking his eyes off Luke. 

“Luke?” Leia asked. 

“I can’t teach her, Leia.”  

Leia stared at her brother. 

“Explain yourself, Luke. Now.”

Finn was furious. He glared the older Jedi once more before going and sprinting after Rey, Poe right behind him. They barged through people, not caring if they annoyed anyone. They needed to get to Rey, before she did anything stupid. They reached her room in record time, Finn very nearly skidding past it, and both charged inside. 

“Rey! Rey!” Finn yelled. 

But her room is empty. The only sign of Rey ever being in here was the flower Finn had given, lying on top of her pillow. Poe quickly checked the refresher but came out moments later, shaking his head. 

“She’s not in there, either.”

Finn yelled out in anger and struck the wall nearest him with his fist. 

“She can’t have gone far, Finn.” Poe said, quick to stop Finn from hitting the wall again. “We’ll find her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also have you guys heard about what’s supposed to be released on the 9th of October? *giddy dances*


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got another thing I'm not sure with...I'll explain at the end so people don't get spoiled :) 
> 
> It's trailer day! Who's excited? 
> 
> Enjoy!

**** Standing alone in an empty hallway, Rey felt utterly numb. Her cheeks were still damp from the fallen tears that had plummeted from her eyes not long before. Her head was spinning, pulsating from pain as she kept her mental walls up, blocking  _ him _ completely from her head. Rey needed to focus, she needed to come up with a plan. Except all the could focus on was the sheer amount of hate that was clouding her vision. How dare he! How dare Luke Skywalker turn away from her, the second things got a little too difficult. Too close to the Dark Side, at the thought, Rey scoffed. If anything, the bond between herself and Kylo Ren was pushing her closer to the Light. 

Kylo Ren. 

Every bad thing that had happened to Rey, was his fault. That stupid, arrogant, ill tempered man. 

Rey forced herself to taking a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Thinking of him was dangerous. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally invite him back into her mind, not now; not when everything was so messed up. The kriffing idiot.

Voices behind her pulled Rey from her thoughts and she blinked a couple times, smiling shyly as a few people passed her. Someone nudged her shoulder as they ran by, throwing a quick apology over their shoulder before racing on ahead. More footsteps came up behind Rey and she knew she was in the way. She needed to move. Find a secluded room somewhere to just process everything. People were too distracting.

Rey turned and collided with someone. His kaff and books went crashing to the floor; his hot drink soaking through some of the pages. 

“Watch where you’re going!” 

“Sorry,” Rey mumbled. “I am so sorry, do you need any help?” 

Rey bent down, hand inches from one of his books but the man snatched it away. 

“I don’t need your help.” He snapped, shoving Rey back, where she nearly fell back on herself but managed not to just in time. “Especially from you.”

Rey bit her cheek, desperately trying to keep her anger at bay. She wasn’t like that monster. Unlike him, she could control her anger. She breathed again and stood up, watching a little awkwardly as the man fumbled around on the floor. Around them, some people had stopped to watch what was going on. Rey heard their snickers and looked up, making eye contact with a few of them. Not meaning to, she heard what they were thinking. 

_ Freak.  _

_ What makes her so special?  _

_ Isn’t that Skywalker’s new pupil? _

Rey’s eyes snapped from them and she looked back at the man, who had now collected his things from the floor. 

“What are you staring at?” 

“Nothing.” Rey mumbled. 

“What?” The man growled. When Rey didn’t answer his, he slapped his things back onto the ground and squared up to her. 

“You think you’re invincible? Just because you’re Skywalker’s new play thing?” 

He shoved Rey again, this time slamming her roughly into the wall. 

“Come on then, Force Girl. Show us what you can do.”

Rey’s anger spiked again. She shook her head. 

“No.”

“Y’know, I think she’s lying.” he said, addressing the people around them. “About everything. She’s never met Han Solo. I hardly believe that you, a girl from that junkyard, a stupid desert rat, defeated Kylo Ren. And I definitely know that you don’t have the Fo -”

Rey’s hand shot out and without really knowing how, cut off his air supply. It wasn’t until he stumbled back, shock clear on his face, that Rey realised she was using the Force. At for that moment in time, she didn’t care. She had seen red. 

_ What an unexpected surprise. I really wasn’t expecting to hear you again for quite some time, scavenger. Did you miss me? _

_ Shut. Up.  _

_ Should I be flattered - _

_ Kylo, for once in your pathetic life, listen to me and stop talking. _

She felt his small pout. 

_ I always listen to you.  _

But Rey didn’t hear him. She was too focused on the blue tinted man before her. He dropped to his knees, frantically trying to pry at his neck.

“Rey?” It was Finn’s voice.

“She’s going to kill him!” A bystander shouted. 

“Stop it!” A girl screamed.

“Get off him!” Another voice yelled.

Their fear only made Rey squeeze harder. She pressed down with the Force, hearing some bones in the man's neck creak. 

Kylo finally sensed Rey’s pain. He could feel how upset she was and her anger was like a punch to the face.

_ Rey, you’re going to kill him.  _

_ And you care, why? _

_ I don’t care about him. It’s you I care for. Stop it, let the scumbag live.  _

_ Why should I?! _

_ Because this isn’t you. Your emotions are all over the place - even I can’t tell what you’re feeling.  _

Rey let up slightly. But she was still too angry. 

_ You will regret this for the rest of your life. It feels good now but I guarantee when you calm down it will destroy you. He isn’t worth your talent, Rey. He isn’t. _

“Rey! Please! Stop!”

_ Calm down. Breathe.  _

Rey did so, inhaling quickly. 

_ Slower.  _

She rolled her eyes. 

_ Breathe for me, Rey. _

She finally did. Deep breathes: In and out, in and out, In and -

It was as if her anger bubble burst and suddenly everything came at her at once. 

All the yelling. 

The man who was so close to dying before her. At her hand.  Finn barging past people to get to her, Poe not far behind. 

“Rey!” 

What was she doing?

She let up on the man’s throat.

_ Rey? _

Finn was about to reach her but Rey pushed him back.

“Don’t come any closer.” She said, eyes wide; terrified.

“Rey, please.”

The noise became too much. It all became too much. Rey couldn’t take it. 

With an anguished yell, she lashed out both arms and sent everyone circling her flying back. Everyone fell to the ground while Rey was left standing there, breathing hard. She spotted the man easily and sighed in relief when she saw that he was alive. Just. Finn looked up, dazed and confused and watched once again, as Rey ran away from him. 

* * *

When Rey finally stopped running, she was deep inside the jungle that surrounded the base. She was exhausted, her lungs burnt and she was sure she could see double. But there was no one near her, in fact, Rey couldn’t see a single living thing, and for that, she was thankful. She took a step forward and skidded in some mud; which sent her tumbling down a small hill and into a little stream. The water was cool against her skin, almost jarring her when she first felt it, but now it became soothing. A welcomed place to rest.

She flopped back, head resting on the brim of the water. Her surroundings were peaceful. Tranquil. Maybe if she lay there long enough, everything that had happened in the last half an hour would sort itself out without her. Her eyes drifted shut. Faintly, Rey could hear birds chirping and the rustling of animals as they scurried around; the water as it trickled by…

_ Rey! _

She sat upright in shock, jumping. 

_ Rey? _

She then remembers their Force Bond. 

_ Kriff! Kylo!  _

Rey groaned. She couldn’t even have two seconds of peace.

_ You’re the one who blocked me again. You just let me back in. Don’t blame me for breaking your precious peace when -  _

_ I’m sorry.  _

_ \- who keeps… _

Kylo was silent for a moment. 

_ Did...you just apologise to me? _

Rey barked out a laugh, humourless. She really was ready for today to end. 

_ Don’t get used to it. _

And then for once, a comfortable silence fell between the pair. 

_ What happened...with the man? _

_ I didn’t kill him. _

_ Good. _

Another stretch of silence.

_ Rey, what happened? _

_ Nothing. _

_ Tell me. Who has hurt you? _

_ No. _

_ Was it the traitor? _

_ No! _

_ The pilot? _

_...no. _

_ The droid? _

_ Are you going to go through everyone?  _

_ Yes. Until you tell me who is responsible.  _

Rey sighed.

_ Was it the droid? _

_ No. _

_ Was it Skywalker? _

Rey’s silence was the answer he needed. His anger radiated through their bond.

_ Show me what happened. _

_ Why? So you can mock me? _

_ So I can see what happened. _

Rey faltered. Why should she? Kylo answered her unspoken question. 

_ I told you that I would never let anyone hurt you, be it under my tutelage or not, I stand by what I said. Please, Rey. _

Rey was too tired. 

She finally nodded before speaking, not entirely sure why she was agreeing to show her enemy that his uncle had rejected her. 

_ Fine. Just don’t overreact. Let me deal with it.  _

Kylo was silent. 

_ Promise me, Ren.  _

He sighed.

_ Fine. _

_ How do I show you? _

_ Don’t fight me. It’ll go smoother if you just let this happen.  _

Rey sat up straighter and stared at a rock, not entirely sure what was going to happen. And then suddenly her memories were replaying in her head; like a mini movie for only herself and Kylo to view. They were quick flashes. 

_ Rey was being given the flower by Finn…“...this is for you…” The memory fades to Rey walking into Luke’s room…“...sit down, Rey, we need to talk.”...“I can’t teach you.” It changes now to Rey walking into the man...he was squaring up to her...slamming into the wall and then finally, Rey snapping. _

She didn’t realise she was crying until tears drop onto her hand. 

_ Oh, Rey. _

_ I don’t need sympathy. Especially not from you, Kylo Ren. _

Kylo was about to reply but Rey shut their bond quickly, cutting him out once more. He sat there, in his chair, completely dumbfounded. 

_ Rey? _

No reply.

But then slowly, from behind his mask, he smiled. Skywalker has refused her. Refused to teach his Rey. For that, Kylo was ecstatic. And slightly angered. He would never deny her anything; well, except her freedom. Rey had tampered with the Dark side. She had strangled the idiotic man and rightly so. He deserved it. Kylo only wished it was him; he would have snapped his neck with ease. Oh, but the girl was so vulnerable. Luke really had taught her nothing.

He leant back in his seat. Next to him, the general watched his every move intently. 

“Do you know where they’re based?” 

Another lesson for Rey to learn. The longer their bond was open, the easier it was for Kylo to track her. 

Kylo smiled and uttered one word: “D’Qar.”

Hux’s eyes shon with excitement. 

“I’ll prepare a squadron immediately.” He said. “I trust that you will be leading them? Alongside Captain Phasma?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” He said. “I will go and update the Supreme Leader of our plans.”

“I will inform the Captain.” Kylo replied. 

As Hux reached the door, he turned and addressed Kylo once more. 

“Oh, and Kylo; I advise that this time you bring your little Jedi pet bound in chains so she doesn’t cause mayhem again, understood.”

Kylo was having far too much fun imagine Rey in chains. He responded to Hux’s request with a curt nod. When he heard the hiss of the door open and then shut behind him, Kylo shut his eyes, and thought of Rey. 

_ Oh my darling, sweet, girl. I’m coming for you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole Rey showing Kylo what happened...I'm not sure if that's a thing but I liked the idea and went with it...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Sleeping with your Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO!
> 
> Oh my Gosh guys, I loved all your nice comments in the last chapter! I'm posting this one a littler earlier than I planned - and it's a little shorter too - but it's sort of the calm before the storm...a nice little breather before everything gets hectic...
> 
> I've been debating this idea for at least two chapters now and I've finally decided to go for it. I'm really worried people won't like it aha! 
> 
> Enjoy guys! I love you all <3

When Rey had first started drawing her bath, she really didn't know what to do.

She was faced with so many bottles and jars that Rey really had to guess which ones to use. Picking up a jar, she put in copious amounts of some small rocks, expecting them to create bubbles. They didn’t. So she chose a bottle, one containing an odd blue goo and poured that in too. Only then, did bubbles start to emerge. But they didn’t smell. And Rey wanted to have a nice smelling bath, along side a lot of bubbles. It wasn’t too much to ask. It really wasn’t. So she added something else and was instantly met with the smell of lavender. That was more like it. Except, when Rey had come back in, ten minutes later, the refresher now smelt just like a perfume shop.

She really didn’t care - this was the most relaxed she had ever felt. The water was hot and it soothed her aching body. Sinking lower, Rey’s knees popped up slightly. She could get used to baths.

Her fingers trailed over the bubbles on her stomach and then down to her thighs; sighing when she trailed over an old scar. Jakku. Rey was so thankful to be free from that place. Free from Unkar Plutt and his grubby hands. Her eyes drifted shut. She thought of the bad days. There had been so many. Yet, somehow, Jakku did bring good days. Rare as they might be.

The day where Rey met her first crush, turned out to be a very, very good day.

Ben.

The scrawny kid from the village of Tuanul. They had bumped into one another by complete chance in Niima and, come the end of his short stay, the pair had shared their first kiss.

Rey’s first kiss.

Oh, how she had wanted him to spend the night. To leave the coming morning. But Ben had to family to care for and after breaking their kiss, he offered her a wink before turning and walking away. She never saw him again. That night, Rey had forced pleasure on herself; dragging orgasm after orgasm out of her exhausted body. She then forced herself to forget the sandy haired boy that had taken her first kiss.

This was the first time she had thought of him since.

Rey’s hands brushed down her thighs. Smiling when she imagined their kiss. Soft. Sweet. Quick. So young. So inexperienced. If he had spent the night, things would have most likely have been quick. A jumbled mess but passionate nonetheless.

Would it have been painful? Probably.

Rey had been told the stories from the other female scavengers. And they always said how much their first time had hurt.

Her fingertips trailed through her public hair that she had finally been able to neaten up, biting her lip when she brushed her bundle of nerves.

She pictured Ben.

Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Except the image in her head was older, and his hair morphed into dark, thick locks with a gaze that took her breath away.

She pressed down and began moving her hand in a circle motion.

Stories she had heard, filled her head. Of the things men could do with their mouths, women too. At the time, Rey was thoroughly disgusted at the thought of someone’s mouth down there...but now it excited her. How his stubble would scratch at her thighs as he made her see stars. Rey’s toes curled. She pictured grasping dark hair, back bowing, gasping in pleasure. Maybe he’d add fingers too and really rock her world. She was so close...just a little more…

“Come for me, Rey.” She pictured Ben saying and that was all she needed. Her release hit her and she almost cried out as pleasure overtook her body, almost violently. Bath water sloshed around as she rode out her orgasm, teeth clamped firmly on her bottom lip, determined to not make a noise. Dark eyes watched her intensly.

Rey’s body sagged, thoroughly spent. Her eyes grew heavy, needy with sleep, but she knew she was in for a long, restless night. She washed quickly and got out of the bath, draining the water before wrapping her body in a large, fluffy towel. It was like being cuddled by a cloud.

Rey padded into her bedroom, switched on the light, and screamed.

“How the hell did you get in here?”

Kylo smiled.

“Another Jedi trick you are yet to learn. If you were here with me, you’d have known how to do this by now.”

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, KYLO?”

He leisurely stood up.

“I think we need to have a chat, scavenger.”

Rey instantly got defensive, holding her towel closer to her chest.

“No.”

“I’m in no rush to go anywhere, Rey.” Kylo sat back on her bed, stretching out his long legs. “I have all the time in the world. More or less.”

He could see her irritation.

“Do we have to talk at right this moment? Could it not wait until I’m decent.”

“As you wish.”

Rey frowned.

“Turn around then.”

He observed her once more before sighing and looking away.

“I’m not really here, Rey.”

“I don’t care. You can still see me…” Kylo started to turn. “...don’t look!”

His head snapped back. He quickly grew impatient.

“Are you done yet?”

“No.”

“How long does it take to put some clothes on?”

“Oh be quiet.”

Rey now stood there awkwardly, dressed in her night clothes; a pair of shorts and a tank top. She mentally cursed.

“What are we talking about?” she asked.

“Is it safe to look now?”

Rey sighed. “Yes.”

Kylo looked back at her. And needed a couple of seconds to remember how to speak.

“I...w-we…”

“What do you want to talk about, Kylo?”

He seemed to remember.

“Come here.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’re still my enemy.”

Kylo gritted his teeth. “I’m trying to help you.”

“Maybe I don’t need your help.”

Kylo got to his feet.

“Stop being so stubborn and come here.”

“Why are you here?” Rey asked. 

“You’re not sleeping.” He said simply. She looked at him.

“And that’s your problem, because…?”

“You’re projecting your fear. I haven’t had a decent nights sleep in two cycles now.” He said, “the same as you.”

“Oh.”

“So, please come here so we can both get some sleep.”

“What are you going to do?”

He held his hand out.

“You’ll find out.”

“Because that doesn’t sound threatening at all.”

“If I wanted to hurt you by now, I would have.”

Rey rolled her eyes but then looked at his outstretched hand. She reluctantly took it. Something sparked between them but Rey kept quiet. Kylo turned to the bed.

“No!” Rey gasped.

“To sleep, Rey.”

Kylo let go of her hand and dragged the quilt back.

“Am I okay to get in?”

Rey really couldn’t believe this was happening. Kylo Ren was asking to get into her bed. How did she get here? Maker, help her.

She nodded slowly.

Kylo’s long frame clambered into the bed and he settled on his side. He tapped the space next to him.

“Get in and make yourself comfortable. I’ll work around you.” Rey glowered at him. “Or would you prefer it if I left and left you to your nightmares? I certainly could manage a few more nights without sleep, but you’re starting to look -”

A pillow smacked Kylo straight in the face, catching him off guard. Rey had moved so quickly that he hadn’t even seen it coming. He slowly moved it and glared up at her. But much to his surprise, Rey was smiling slightly. It faded just as quickly as it showed.

Kylo repositioned the pillow under his head.

“If you would be more comfier, I am sure the traitor would be more than happy to take my place.”

Why didn’t Rey go and find Finn? He was her friend after all. But the thought of walking through the cold base, in hopes of finding - and most likely waking up - Finn, really didn’t take Rey’s fancy. She barely knew the way to the canteen and that always included a few wrong turns here and there.

“No one will ever know.” Kylo said. “This will stay firmly between us two.”

Rey looked at him, raising her eyebrow slightly.

“Trust me.” he carried on.

Rey was exhausted.

So after another pause, she turned and awkwardly slipped into bed too. How she was supposed to sleep now, was a mystery to her.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Are you lying?”

“...yes.”

“Rey, get comfortable.”

“It’s just...I normally face the wall...when I sleep...but you’re there…and this is weird enough as it is.”

A strong hand gripped her shoulder, forcibly turning her to face him.

“I’m only doing this because I need sleep too. I wouldn’t get used to it.”

Even Rey knew that was a lie. She shuffled into a comfortable position.

“Are you ready now?”

“Yes.”

“No lies this time?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Kylo shifted a little.

“Now what?” Rey asked.

Above her head, Kylo’s hand raised awkwardly.

“Close your eyes. I thought that was pretty self explanatory.”

Rey grumbled something under her breath, which Kylo missed, but she closed her eyes.

“Now what?” she repeated.

“Well firstly, you’re lying as stiff as a board. Relax.”

“Kind of hard considering who I’m in bed with.”

Kylo chose to ignore that comment.

“I’m going to do something that I’ve read about; an old Jedi trick.”

Rey’s eyes flew open.

“Something you read about - Kylo do you even know what you’re doing?”

“More or less.”

“ _T_ _hat’s_ reassuring!”

“Close your eyes.”

Rey stared at him.

“Please.”

“Fine.” Rey did so.

Body instantly tensing when she felt Kylo’s hand in her hair. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, so when started to softly massage her scalp, Rey very nearly bolted from the bed. But when she felt relaxed, to a point where her eyes felt very, very heavy; she allowed Kylo to continue.

“I find this...hard to believe that Jedi used to do this…”

Kylo smirked.

“Not all. It was mainly used between mother’s and their sons…” For a moment, Kylo stopped but then continued on. Rey didn’t seem to notice. Her body was becoming less and less tense by the second. “...or so I read.” Kylo muttered.

“Mhmm.”

Rey was so comfortable. She felt utterly safe in the arms of her enemy. If Luke saw them now, he would probably keel over on the spot.

“Who knew…” Rey sighed. Kylo looked down at her,“...that Kylo Ren likes to snuggle.”

“I do not like to...snuggle. What even is that?”

“It’s...a cuddle…” she yawned, “but snugglier.”

“Of course it is.”

“You could have fooled me, Mr. Come Here And Let Me Hug You.”

“Whatever you say, Rey.” Kylo murmured, his own eyes shutting.

They flew open seconds later when Rey suddenly head butted him, her hair going into his mouth and up his nose. He was startled but Rey was fast asleep.

Together, they sighed in content. Kylo watched Rey’s sleeping form, adoration filling his eyes. He ever gently pulled Rey closer, until her head rested under his chin.

He breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering shut until his form vanished from the bed and Rey was left alone, sleeping soundly.


	9. There is Nowhere Left to Run, My Little Dove: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab some popcorn, get under a blanket and get cosy my lovelies; you’re in for a long one!

Rey was sat on her own in the mess hall, eyes downcast as she focused intently on some peas that were dotted around her plate. She had come to the quick and simple conclusion that she wasn’t a fan of these small, green things that the cook had forced upon her; and after her first mouthful, Rey had quickly scraped the peas to one side, taking an instant dislike to them. 

She looked up as someone walked past her empty table, eyes watching as the small girl blatantly ignored the vacant seats around Rey, instead choosing to perch on the edge of a chair that was occupied by - who Rey assumed - one of her friends. She watched him kiss her cheek. Boyfriend then. 

Only when she glanced away, did Rey become acutely aware that people were looking at her. While some were glaring daggers at her, others looked genuinely terrified. Her stomach churned. They were scared of her; frightened that she would snap and strangle them all with a simple flick of her wrist. Some of their faces mirrored her own when she had first encountered Kylo Ren. Her brow creased at the thought of his name and Rey turned swiftly to face her food again, all apetite vanishing. 

Last night had to be one of her nightmares. It had to be; it was the only logical explanation Rey could come up with. Kylo Ren did not do soft and tender. He was brute force and red hot anger that he could barely contain. Yet despite how much Rey tried to deny it, she couldn’t shake the feeling that the hug they had shared had felt exceptionally real; that his fingers in her hair had felt really nice; that the way her body curled into his felt right. That kriffing man. 

_ Kylo? _

Nothing. His side of their bond was shut tightly. She welcomed the silence for a mere few seconds before she could feel eyes boring into her back. If there was ever a time she needed his stupid voice to keep her occupied, now was the time. Rey needed to leave. But she looked down at her semi full plate and stopped herself. She couldn’t waste food, no matter how uncomfortable she felt. So, shoving mouthful after mouthful into her mouth, Rey chanted in her head:  _ Eat and get out, eat and get out, eat and get out,  _ while she formulated a plan. She knew she had to leave D’Qar. Maybe Rey could return to her old life on Jakku; become a scavenger once more and work for Unkar Plutt. The sheer thought made Rey stop eating as her stomach turned on itself. No. Going back to Jakku wasn’t an option. Perhaps she could travel to the Outer Rim, disappear altogether and, knowing her pursuer, he would follow her. There, they could continue in their never ending game of chase. Maybe that would be the way Rey could save the galaxy...

A hand grasped her shoulder, making Rey jerk. The fork in her hand was sent flying into the air and straight into the hand of someone else. 

It was Finn and Poe and next to them, was a small female with black hair. She was staring at Rey. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump.” Finn said with a small smile as Poe handed back over Rey’s fork to her. 

“You we’re lost in your own world there, kid; you doing okay?” Poe asked.

“Yeah...yeah. I’ve just got a lot to think about.” She offered them a weak smile. “I’ll get out of your way, I’m practically done anyway.” 

Rey went to stand but Finn was quick to speak. “No! No, it’s fine. Can we join you?”

She thought for a moment before nodding. The three of them sat down, Poe and the female sitting opposite while Finn sat next to Rey. 

“It’s normally really hard to get a seat when it’s lunch...let alone your own table!” The girl said before getting nudged by Poe. Rey’s eyes fell back to her food as an awkward silence fell upon the table. Poe cleared his throat. 

“Er, Rey, this is Rose. Rose this is Rey.” The pilot introduced them. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Rey outstretched her hand and Rose practically snatched it, shaking it vigorously. 

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting a Jedi!” She squeaked. “And not just any Jedi, the one who single handedly beat Kylo Ren!” 

“Hey!” Finn looked at Rose, frowning. She didn’t even seem to hear him.

“What was it like?” Rose asked, “I bet it was so satisfying! That colossal douche deserved it!” 

Rey really didn’t know how to respond, her mouth hanging open slightly as her brain tried come up with words. She was half expecting Kylo Ren to pop up in her head, to make a snide remark about Rey’s little fan, but he didn’t. Rose was properly staring at Rey with adoration filled eyes.

“Rose, blink.” Finn laughed. “And let go of her hand.” 

The smaller girl tore her eyes away and smiled shyly, blush tinting her cheeks. She finally let Rey’s hand go. 

“Now eat something.” Poe added, stabbing her fork into a slab of meat. Rose did as she was told. 

“Rose has been waiting to meet you since she heard we were bringing you and Luke back.” Finn explained to Rey while Poe chuckled. 

“It’s fine.” Rey glanced at Rose. When the conversation fizzled out, this time into a comfortable silence, everyone ate their meals. It didn’t take long for Rey to finish hers, finding that she was far more hungrier now she was surrounded by friends. Poe swallowed some of his drink. 

“So what do you guys wanna do today?” he asked. 

Finn shrugged. “Anything as long as it doesn’t involve running,” he glanced at Rey who shot him a glare. “No more sprinting off; promise?” 

“Fine.” Rey scooped some mash from Finn’s plate and shoved it into her mouth. 

“I could show you my X-Wing, Rey? I’m sure we could find something to tinker with.” 

Her eyes lit up. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” 

“Can I help?” Finn asked as he fended the rest of his mashed potato from Rey’s fork. 

“Yeah,” Poe replied. “You...can...keep BB-8 company...”

Finn frowned, fork freezing and Rey was able to snatch another scoop of mash.

“Maybe I’ll just stand with Rose -”

“I’ve gotta get back to work after lunch.” she said. “You’re welcome to come and watch though.”

“I have the choice between watching you work,” he pointed at Rose, “or watch you two fiddle around with Poe’s X- Wing? Lucky me.” 

Poe and Rey looked at each other. 

“Someone’s sour.” Poe muttered. 

“Someone wants to do something with his friends.” 

“Fine, fine!” Poe sighed. “You can hand us the tools.” 

“I’ll take that.” With a triumphant smile, Finn looked down at his plate. “Rey! You ate all my mash!” 

* * *

Finn was really out of his depth. He watched gormlessly as Poe and Rey buzzed around one another, working in an almost perfect harmony as they tinkered on the pilot’s ship. They were firing technical words at one another at such a fast pace that Finn had long since given up trying to understand what they were even saying. He was sat there, legs crossed on the floor with a tool box in front of him and BB-8 to his left. In all fairness, the droid looked just as bored as he did. Somehow.

Poe carefully stood up on top of the wing and stretched his tired muscles before bending and jumping down. 

“How you getting on, Rey?”

“I’m good!” She came briefly out from underneath the X-Wing to dab her forehead with a spare cloth. “Can you take a look at what I’m doing?”

“Sure can do.” 

Rey disappeared back into her original position while Poe walked around to her. He caught Finn’s gaze and shot him a quick wink.

“You doing okay, pal?” 

“Yeah,” Finn replied with a smile. 

“Good.” Poe said. He sat down next to Rey’s legs. “We won’t be much longer.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, Dameron.” 

Poe let out a laugh and saluted Finn before he slipped under his ship, shimmying up until his lower legs were just on show. After a couple of seconds, Finn could hear Poe and Rey quietly conversing and just like that, he was exceptionally bored again. Finn’s eyes drifted to Rey’s feet. They were tiny compared to his and when she shifted ever so slightly, her pants rose a little to reveal a small line of freckles just above her right ankle. 

“...compartment.” 

BB-8 turned and nudged him.

“Huh, what?” 

“What?” Rey called out. 

BB-8 looked at Finn and then down at the toolbox. The droid beeped at him. 

“You know I don’t understand that.” Finn snapped. 

“Finn?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hand me the spanner from the front compartment,” she repeated before adding, “the silver one.”

Finn glanced down. Rey’s hand appeared out, palm facing upwards as she waited patiently for him to pass her the tool.

“Er…” he faltered, “there’s two…”

“The smaller one.” 

He quickly passed it to Rey’s hand.

“Thanks!” 

Boredom was creeping up on Finn once more and he rubbed his suddenly very heavy eyes. Maybe he could return to his room and sleep for a few hours - Poe and Rey would definitely not miss him, they were far too occupied with their task at hand and would probably need dragging out when it was time for dinner. 

“Hey, guys -” 

A blaring alarm cut Finn off, making him jump, foot kicking out to hit the tool box. Under the X-Wing, a dull thud sounded from Rey’s side, which was quickly followed by a laugh from Poe. 

“It’s nothing,” the pilot said, “we have a test alarm every two weeks.”

Rey could feel a lump forming on her forehead as she made her way out from under the ship, Poe not far behind. She sat up, watching as people rushed around. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Poe smiled. “It’s just a safety procedure.” 

But Rey couldn’t shake the bad feeling that had dawned over her. She got to her feet, folding her arms around as the wind picked up, bringing with it an unwelcome chill. She was about to turn, to scan the sky when Poe suddenly dove on her. 

“Get down!” 

The pair of them went down hard, Finn not far behind them with BB-8 at his feet, as a TIE fighter roared overhead, its ungodly sound piercing their ears. 

“I thought you said it was nothing!” Finn yelled as he crawled over to Poe and Rey.

“I was wrong!” Poe shouted back. He frantically got to his feet, eyes growing wide when he saw the oncoming threats. “This can’t be good.” 

Rey and Finn got to their feet, both looking in the same direction as Poe.

“Kriffing hell.” Finn muttered, eyes bulging. “They’ve got transporters.”

“Which means?” Rey asked.

“Troopers,” he replied, “they’re coming for a fight.”

“It’s the First Order, they’re always ready for a fight.” Poe muttered. His eyes watched fearfully as another TIE fighter flew straight for them. “We need to move!” 

But no sooner had the trio and the droid began sprinting back for the base, did the enemy ship release cannons, hitting the targets perfectly. The explosions were loud and disorientating, sending everyone who was nearby flying back in different directions. 

Rey was shot back to Poe’s X-Wing, slamming painfully over the cockpit before crashing to the floor. BB-8 and Finn vanished behind a stationed ship while Poe was hurled face first into some crates. 

It was sheer chaos. People who had been taken out by the blast were quickly getting to their feet, dazed and a little confused. Only two bodies lay unmoving. 

Finn slowly sat up, head in his hands while BB-8 beeped frantically at him. He swore, eyes finding Poe who was cupping his bloody face. 

“Poe, you okay?” Finn yelled. The pilot nodded. “Where’s Rey?” 

Poe pointed and Finn could just see Rey’s legs poking out from the side of the X-Wing. 

“Rey!” 

But Rey didn’t hear Finn’s frantic yelling. Her terrified eyes were transfixed on the ship landing just down the runway. Her mouth grew dry, heart pounding as she feared for that one lone figure to disembark. But he didn’t. The second the ramp opened, a swarm of white armour flooded out. Rey got to her feet quickly, wincing a little when a sharp pain shot through her leg. She ignored it and ran quickly back to her friends, ducking in time to avoid a blaster bolt to the head. 

Finn yanked Rey closer, covering her body fully with the crates. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

“I’m what?” Rey asked, fingers automatically going to her face. Her fingers quickly found a small, deep gash on her cheek. She didn’t even know it was there. “I’ll be fine.” 

“We need a plan.” Poe said, cutting off whatever it was Finn was going to say. “Anyone got any weapons?” 

Rey’s hand automatically went to her belt. 

“No,” she said, cursing to herself. The one time she leaves her lightsaber in her room. 

“I have a spanner…” Finn said, looking at the tool in his hand. 

“Time to improvise then!” Poe muttered as he watched the Stormtroopers advance in their direction. “Finn, me and you are gonna take this guy out -” 

But the ex-Stormtrooper had already moved, running quickly at the closest enemy. 

“Finn!” Rey shrieked, desperate to go and help but Poe held her tight. 

“He knows what he’s doing,” Poe said before adding, “I think.” 

“That’s reassuring.” 

The pair watched as Finn disabled his target almost effortlessly before taking his weapon and shooting down two nearby trooper’s.

“Poe! Get Rey inside!” 

“We’re not leaving you!” Rey shouted. Finn glanced back at her and watched as she frantically pointed behind him. He turned and threw himself back, just avoiding the fist of a Stormtrooper. 

“Yes,” Finn yelled, shooting the trooper square in the helmet. “You are! Rey, you need your lightsaber and you both need to warn the General!” 

“You can’t take them all on, Finn!” Rey screamed, frantically trying to get free from Poe. But, no sooner had the words left her mouth, did Resistance fighters come charging from the base, guns held high.

Poe yelled out happily, watching as the Resistance fought back; defending their ground.

“Go!” Finn yelled amidst the fight. “GO!” 

Poe snatched Rey’s hand in his own and forcibly dragged her back towards the base.

“Come on, Rey!” 

Using ships and crates as cover, Poe and Rey weaved in and out, keeping their heads low. Blaster bolts were being fired in every direction, some hitting their desired targets while others flew wide. They charged around a corner and Poe tripped over the legs of a dead fighter. He just managed to stop himself from falling and further injuring his face. Poe looked back at the body. A girl. She was only young; mid twenties, blonde hair and blue eyes, a bolt injury to her sternum. He reached over and gently shut her eyes. 

Poe spotted her blaster. He looked up at Rey. 

“Go get your weapon, Jedi. Show them who’s boss.” 

After shooting her a wink, Poe turned and darted towards the fight. Rey cried wordlessly after him, hand outstretched as she watched helplessly while Poe began to take down Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper; killing one just before they could shoot Finn. 

Rey glanced back at the base. It was right there; she was so close to her weapon. Theoretically, if Rey was quick, she could return with her lightsaber and join the fight against the loathsome First Order before her friends got seriously injured. No one was paying her any attention. So she moved. Running quickly, Rey kept her eyes locked on her goal, pushing herself to run that little bit faster. 

Someone roared to her right and it caused Rey to falter a couple of steps, catching her attention. She turned in time to see a figure charging her way and before she could react, the body crashed straight into her and threw them both down. A fist connected with her face, slamming hard against her chin and it caused Rey to cry out. 

“You stupid,  _ bitch _ !” 

The guy from the hallway. 

Rey tried to move but his arm was suddenly on her neck, pressing against her windpipe. 

“How do you like it, huh?” the man spat, “it’s not fun having the air forced from your body, is it?” 

“Get. Off.” Rey hissed. 

“No. No, I don’t think I will.” With his free hand, he removed a small yet sharp knife. “Don’t try anything, girl.”

“Or what?” 

“You really don’t want to find out.”

“Try me.”

He looked over at Finn and Poe, smirking. 

“I have some friends near those two dimwits. If you do anything to me, they die. Simple.” 

Rey’s eyes darkened and she struggled with vigor against him. 

“You sick son of a Kath hound!” Rey snapped, “if you touch them, I swear to the Maker I will end you!”

“Careful there, desert rat; your Dark side is showing.”

“You’re one to talk!” Rey struggled against him again but he didn’t seem interested. Keeping a firm grip on her neck, the man looked around, eyeing the bodies of the fallen and those who were hurt.

“This is all your fault.” he muttered as he still looked around the battleyard. “They’re here for you. You. The rat from Jakku. I say we let them have you. I’d throw you on Ren’s shuttle myself if it meant we could avoid all this unnecessary blood shed.”

Rey let out a humourless laugh.

“Screw you.”

“No, I think that will be your job when you become Ren’s little whore.” He snapped. He gripped his knife harder. “All you need to do, Jedi, is bend over and accept your fate -” 

But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sheer sense of dread that coursed through Rey. She turned, eyes wide, and watched as a maskless Kylo Ren walked from his shuttle; his dark attire striking against the white armour of his men. The man on top of Rey smiled, making her struggles harder. In a sheer act of desperation, she wrenched his arm from her neck and threw him back. As he stumbled a couple of paces, Rey shakily got to her feet and as the man came back at her, Rey raised her hand as a warning. 

“Stay there.” 

“Your friends will die.”

“My friends can handle themselves.”

The man took a step forward, his knife glinting in the sun and Rey pushed him.

“Stop!”

“Not until I hand deliver you to Kylo Ren!”

Rey gritted her teeth and was about to Force push the idiotic man away when she faltered. She could feel him. Feel him watching her. Rey’s head turned and despite being on opposite ends of the battlefield, she instantly locked eyes with Kylo; his face half covered by a red light that was being emitted from his lightsaber. She stopped breathing and was unable to look away. Neither of them blinked. Neither moved. Kylo and Rey were both transfixed, lost like lovers in eachother’s eyes. 

A boot connected with Rey’s face, sending her stumbling back. While pain seared through her side of the bond, anger reverberated through Kylo’s. 

Rey knew nothing was broken - thankfully - but it didn’t stop the blood as it gushed into her hand. He came at her again and this time Rey was able to duck, avoiding his fist. The man was driving her back, literally forcing her into a closed off corner where no one could see them. 

Rey easily dodged another punch and he roared out in anger; swings becoming more erratic and sloppy. By each passing second and every fist that Rey dodged, the man’s agitation grew. When she missed another punch, he swore loudly and shoved her back violently. Rey’s feet tangled in a cord and she fell back, slamming into a crate behind her, free hand shooting out to steady herself. 

And what Rey felt next was pain she had only experienced once before. A terrible, agonizing pain that ripped an horrific scream from her throat.

The man’s dagger was embedded through her palm, buried to the hilt and effectively trapping Rey to the crate. Tears sprung to her eyes and streamed down her face as she gawped at the dagger. The man almost looked just as shocked as she did, not quite believing he had managed to do it. 

“You sick -”

He seized Rey by her hair and struck her head against the crate. She only just forced herself to not cry out. 

“What have I done to you?” she demanded, eyes glaring at the man towering over her. But he ignored her.

“I’m going to drag your ass over there myself and watch you leave this planet, you stupid girl.”

Rey flexed her fingers, gritting her teeth against the pain. 

“Handing me over after you stabbed my kriffing hand is going to go down really well.” She hissed. “Kylo Ren is ridiculously territorial.” 

The man bent down before Rey, observing her with his hands clasped together. He reached forward, seizing her wrist in one of his hands while the other took hold of the knife handle. Rey’s body tensed up and she mewled as the blade was slowly ripped from her flesh, fresh tears staining her face.

“You know what would be even better?” he said more to himself. “If I kill you myself. Save everyone the hassle.” 

The man pressed down on her hand, fingers dipping into her wound. It made Rey cry out and she could only watch as he raised his blade, ready to strike her down. Rey could take him, even in the state that she was; Rey wasn’t going to go down without a fight.  But the blow never came. The dagger shot from his hand and no sooner had it vanished, did a crimson blade protruded out from his chest. 

Kylo loomed behind the sagging man.  

“Rey’s right,” he said quietly, eyes watching the man closely. “I am very territorial over what belongs to me.”

_ I don’t belong to you!  _

Kylo wrenched his lightsaber free and the man dropped lifelessly to the floor; eyes still open and staring glassily at Rey. She shuffled back, whimpers leaving her body as she tried desperately to get away from the dead man and his killer. 

“Rey…” 

Kylo sheathed his weapon and held his hand out but she ignored it. She forced herself back, gritting her teeth against the pain searing from her hand; terrified eyes never leaving Kylo. He walked after her and something nudged her uninjured hand. A screwdriver. 

“Rey, don’t! I’m trying to help you.” 

He only just moved out in time to avoid the screwdriver hitting his face. 

“Rey!”

After that, she launched tool after tool at him. While some completely missed and flew past Kylo, others hit him square on and even though it slowed him down; Rey could tell his was vastly losing his patience. When she gripped a spanner, Kylo squared his shoulders and she knew what he was going to do. No, no, he wasn’t going to immobilize her again. Rey threw her makeshift weapon hard and it smacked Kylo directly on his forehead. The sound was like music to her ears and as he hissed in pain, hand clutching his head; Rey bolted.

“Rey!” 

She frantically looked back and saw that Kylo was storming after her, his saber now reactivated. While his eyes were trained entirely on Rey, he deflected blaster bolts with ease. Rey didn’t stop running and within seconds, she vanished from his view and was back inside the base; screaming at everyone around her to run. No one listened and continued to rush towards the fight, clueless of the incoming danger. 

_ Kylo don’t touch them!  _

_ Let me help you and I won’t. _

_ No!  _

From the other end of the hallway, Rey could hear anguished screams. She stopped running and turned, seeing the cast of red light flickering on the walls.

_ You monster!  _

_ I gave you the option, Rey.  _

“What happened to your hand?” 

She looked over her shoulder and rushed forwards. 

“Master! You need to run!” 

Luke’s body went rigid and he kept his eyes focused on Rey’s bloodied hand.

“Who did this to you?”

“It’s nothing.” She sobbed, “please, Luke. He’s right behind me, you have to hide!” 

Luke looked up at her. 

“You didn’t keep the bond shut, did you?”

“What?”

“How else do you think he found us all, Rey? He tracked you again. He used your bond to his advantage.”

Rey frowned for a moment and then everything clicked in her head, like the most obvious jigsaw puzzle in the world. 

He had used her. Convinced her that he had cared when in reality he was exploiting her weakness to locate her. To locate the base. Rey had been made a fool of. 

“I’ll kill him.” She whimpered. “I’ll kriffing kill him!” 

“Violence isn’t the answer...” 

“You need to go, Luke. He can’t see you.” Rey said, her voice wobbling. “Now!” 

“I can’t leave you; Rey. Not with him.”

“I’m used to it.” she replied. “And I can handle him. I’ve done it twice before.”

The older man looked at her sadly. 

“I will send someone to help you. I promise you that.”

He looked at her once more before turning and rushing down the hallway he had just come down, his cloak fluttering behind him. At least there would be one less casualty. Rey continued to move, sobbing slightly when she nudged her hand.

“Rey! Stop!” She did just that but refused to face him. “I want to -”

The words died on Kylo’s lips and Rey felt his rage. She glanced over his shoulder and saw him looking away from her, staring down the hallway that Luke had gone down, eyes hard. Kylo’s hand clenched the hilt of his lightsaber tighter, his glove creaking with strain. Luke hadn’t moved out of the way in time. Rey knew Kylo was seconds from lunging.

“Don’t!” He ignored her. “Kylo Ren!” 

Rey whimpered when he started towards Luke. She needed to get his attention back on her and her alone. 

“Ben!” Her voice echoed around them and for a moment, Rey barely even recognised her own voice. She watched as he went rigid before his head snapped to look at her.

“Don’t call me that!”

“No. It’s your name.” Rey said. “It’s the one your parents gave you, Ben.”

“Rey, I said stop.”

“Why? What are you going to do to make me?”

Kylo suddenly looked away from Rey and he yelled out in anger. Luke; he was gone. She didn’t even try to hide her triumphant smirk as Kylo returned his attention to her.

“Don’t ever call me Ben, Rey. You won’t like what follows.” He said to her through gritted teeth. 

“Try me.” She challenged. “Because I far prefer your real name to the one you’ve forged.”

Kylo smiled cruelly and took a step towards Rey.

“You really want to push me? Fine.”

He stormed towards her and Rey was quick to move, running quickly through the winding corridors, knowing fully that Kylo wasn’t far behind her. She finally reached her bedroom, near collapsing into her door in relief before she dove inside. 

He was close. Rey didn’t need to use their bond to know he was moments away from entering her room; she could hear the constant thud of his footsteps and if she listened carefully, the erratic beat of his heart. 

Rey snatched her lightsaber from the bedside table, turned to face her door and activated it. Keeping her wounded hand close to her chest, Rey forced herself to breathe and waited nervously for Kylo Ren to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow. If you got through all that, I give a Kudos to you! I SUCK at writing battle (ish) scenes and that’s why this chapter is a little late; I rewrote the fight scenes so many times and ugh! I’m still not happy with it, so I might re write this one day but for now; I hope it wasn’t too cringy for you all to read!
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone for commenting back to the Anti. It means a lot! <3


	10. There is Nowhere Left to Run, My Little Dove: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos guys, they mean so much. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I gotta admit the hate comments I've been receiving have been getting to me a little so I've been reluctant to write. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! 
> 
> Also, huge thanks to @Marvel_ous for putting up with my ramblings and helping to get me out of an annoying case of writer's block! X
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

“Rey.” 

Kylo’s voice was eerily calm considering his thunderous expression. He towered under the doorway, lightsaber hissing madly beside him as he stared intently at Rey. She was trying her hardest to appear brave, act as if him being there didn’t affect her. But it did. Rey wanted nothing more for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Kylo looked positively terrifying. Standing under the fluorescent lighting, coming from both the hallway and her own private room, she could scarcely believe he was there; breathing in the same recycled air that she was. 

Kylo’s presence was almost suffocating. The darkness cascaded off him in thick, claw-like tendrils and Rey could feel it trying to creep over her; threatening to strangle all the good from her being. It wanted to create something dark and sinister. A monster. Just like it had with Ben Solo. But the more Rey peered into the swirling vortex of hatred and anger, the more it became clearer. The tiniest orb of Light. Almost non existent but it was there, battling for its survival. But just as quickly as Rey saw it, did it disappear altogether from sight. 

Kylo’s lips twitched ever so slightly. 

He took a step forwards and Rey mirrored him by taking one back, injured hand pressing further into her chest. She didn’t miss the way his eyes snapped down to it, quietly observing her wound with a frown etched on his features. The anger all but melted from him and a concerned expression was quick to replace it.

“Your hand…” 

Rey raised her lightsaber. 

“Stay back.” 

“Rey, you need to get your hand tended to before -” 

“I said,” She cut him off and raised her weapon slightly higher, “stay back! I don’t need your help.” 

Kylo looked at the lightsaber extended before him and clenched the hilt on his own. His concern for her wellbeing was beginning to fade. 

“You antagonised me.” He spoke sternly. “Purposely so, so that I would follow you. And for what? To save the life of an cowardly old man? He is pathetic and weak and if you continue to be around him, he will selfishly mould you into being just like him.” 

“Oh, and if I were to come with you, you wouldn’t try and do the same? Force me in the ways of the Dark side?” Rey snapped back.

Kylo barked out a laugh.

“I would transform you into a sight to behold, Rey.” He replied. “With me, I could teach you things that Skywalker wouldn’t dream of showing you; open your mind to the possibilities of what true power can bring. I would mould you, yes, but not selfishly. No --”

“Stop talking!” 

“--you would become a beacon of power. A true force to be reckoned with!” 

“Shut up.”

“I can feel your anger radiating off of you, Rey. Give into it. Use it.”

“I said, shut up!” 

Kylo was suddenly sent back a couple of paces before he managed to regain his posture; a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. 

“Skywalker will fail you. The Resistance will fail you, in that, I am confident, Rey.” Kylo said, before adding, “or will you fail them?”

With an enraged roar, Rey charged at the man before her and in seconds she smacked his saber with her own. With gritted teeth, she struck at Kylo, using every ounce of strength she had. He blocked her easily, almost lazily as if he was in a sparring ring instead of fighting against someone who he was supposed to hate. 

But no matter how hard Kylo tried, he could not bring himself to ever hate his darling Rey. So instead, he settled for a stern look; one that mirrored the kind of stare his mother might have given to him when he was younger. 

“Rey.” He warned.

“Kylo,” she shot back. “Or should I call you Ben?”

Something inside of him snapped. Perhaps Kylo couldn’t bring himself to hate her, but teaching Rey a lesson; no matter how harshly it proved to be, now he knew he could manage that. 

Kylo moved so quickly that he became nothing more than a vicious blur. He struck Rey’s lightsaber over and over in a series of cruel swings, with such ferocity that it sent her staggering back. Rey gripped her weapon tightly, knuckles turning white against the strain as she refused to let it go. He was driving her back. 

Rey tried to stand her ground, to fight back with the same searing hot anger that he was using on her, but quickly found that she was no match for Kylo in her deteriorating state. He was like a man possessed, striking at her at an almost ungodly speed and Rey wasn’t sure how she was even keeping up with him. Her arm trembled, muscles aching against the strain yet she managed to keep her lightsaber up to counter every blow he forced on her. 

When her back thudded into the wall, their weapons met in a lustrous lilac glow and Rey knew they had been in this exact same position once before, back on Starkiller Base. Her arm gave out slightly, drawing both their sabers closer to her face and she couldn’t help the small cry as the heat caressed her cheek. It would be so easy for Kylo to mark her, just like she had, with the simple flick of his wrist; yet he didn’t. In fact, despite the anger coming off him, Kylo made no move to harm her. 

Even now, after Rey had obviously gotten under his skin, he still held back, determined to not be the monster that she so clearly saw him to be. Kylo was at the end of his tether and Rey knew it. 

“I can show you so much, Rey.” 

She frantically looked around, desperate for a means of escape. 

“Come with me. Leave this putrid place and let me train you!” 

Rey shook her head. “The only way I am leaving here with you is if you carry my lifeless body on board your ship.” 

“If it must come to that, then so be it.”

Kylo pressed his lightsaber further down, crushing Rey against the wall as she tried to keep some distance between them. 

“Don’t come any closer.” she warned. 

“Why, scavenger? Frightened of a little close contact?” 

Rey’s eyes narrowed at the man before her and when he leant down even further, Kylo had pushed her too far. 

The sheer amount of saliva that connected with his face was a surprise to them both. Her lips - the only ones with a warning - turned up in a satisfied smirk and it only grew wider when Kylo turned his face away, one eye shut against the offending substance slithering down his cheek. For a brief, terrifying second, Rey couldn’t move. She was too stunned, not quite believing what had just happened. She had spat on him. And judging by his disgusted reaction, Kylo wasn’t too keen on being on the receiving end of it. 

With his head turned and his attention drawn away from her; Kylo inadvertently drew back slightly and upon doing so, there, a small opening was created and it beckoned to her. Rey’s chance to escape the confinements of the wall and Kylo’s complete disregard for personal space was right there; yet the gap was rapidly closing as he wiped her spittle from his eye. 

Rey took her chance and moved, ducking just in time to avoid his hissing lightsaber before breaking free from the struggle. She automatically went for the door, heart racing at a near painful tempo in her chest when, all too soon, her weapon was snatched from her hand and she was sent sprawling onto her unmade bed. 

Rey had turned her back from Kylo for one, mere, inconsequential moment and she was suddenly trapped by his body once more; sprawled out underneath him on her bed no less! She would have voiced her annoyance with the situation if she wasn’t too busy trying to fight the urge to scream out in pain as she attempted to shift her weight from her injured hand. Rey turned her head, eyeing her lightsaber as it lay, now extinguished, mere inches from her fingers. It was so close. All she needed to do was move a little more to the right, and…

The familiar heat from Kylo’s lightsaber prickled the back of Rey’s neck and she instantly stilled, watching helplessly as he called her weapon to his outstretched hand. 

“My master gave me orders.” He said quietly, almost as if he was pained by the words. Kylo’s eyes slowly gazed over her back. He clipped her lightsaber to his belt. “If I could not convince you to come with me, that I should slaughter you amongst the scum who hide here.”

“I will  _ never  _ come with you!”

“Then you have made your choice.” Kylo said, “are you ready to die, Rey?” 

“Do it. Kill me like you killed your own father; let it draw you further into the Light!” 

Kylo let out a humourless laugh. 

“There is no Light left inside of me.”

The heat left her neck.

“You’re going to stab me in the back?” Rey huffed. “You really are a coward.”

Kylo growled as one of his large, gloved hands seized her shoulder and threw her painfully around. Now Rey was able to stare into the eyes of the man that was seconds away from murdering her. He raised his lightsaber and she quickly found that she couldn’t breathe. 

_ This is it _ , Rey thought,  _ I’m about to die. _

The light was almost blinding, close as it was, but Rey refused to close her eyes or look away. If Kylo was determined to kill her, then she was going to look him in the eye while he did it.

With a roar, he brought his lightsaber down. Rey inhaled; all her muscles were locked in place and she couldn't move as she watched her death approach.   


Except death never came.

Instead, Kylo's blade plunged into the surface beside her neck, the heat of it singing her skin it was that close. 

Kylo was breathing hard, wide eyes roaming Rey’s face near frantically, as if he was seeing her for the first time since arriving at her bedroom. She looked positively terrified.

“...I can’t…I can’t do it.” 

Kylo shut off his hideous weapon and was quick to cup Rey’s face with his hands. She was so tiny compared to him; his hands were nearly the size of her head and Kylo couldn’t help but think it to be adorable. This small yet strong woman was oblivious to the hold she had over him. 

“Please, Rey.” Kylo whispered. “Be mine and no one will harm you. Ever again.”

“Stop lying!”

“I would never lie about your safety, Rey.”

“You’re nothing but a hypocritical, idiotic man, Kylo Ren.” Rey snapped. “You go on about my safety yet you continue to harm me!”

He faltered.

“I told you; no, I  _ warned _ you not to call me that name.” Kylo said. “I can’t control my anger when people call me that.”

Rey scoffed, looking anywhere but at Kylo. 

“You could have fooled me.”

His thumb slowly traced her cheek and Rey inhaled sharply. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” He murmured.

“It’s amazing what happens when you trick someone into finding out their location and then follow them into their bedroom.” Rey growled. “Now we’ve said the obvious, get off me.”

Kylo smirked.

“I didn’t trick you.” He said. “Do not mistake the past couple of days as trickery.”

“You’re lying again, Kylo. All you ever do it lie to me!”

Rey tried to wriggle free, to get out from under him but Kylo held her firm.

“Rey, look at me.”

“No.”

“Rey. Look at me.” Kylo said softer. “Please.”

She was gnawing at her lower lip, focusing solely on the wall to her right. After a couple of moments, Rey risked a quick glance and found herself ensnared by his dark eyes. The smile, that had found its way onto Kylo’s face as he had watched her stubborn self ignore him, faded when he felt the familiar thrum of electricity pass through him; and judging by her quick intake of breath, Rey had felt it too. 

She inadvertently glanced down from Kylo’s eyes to his lips. Had they alway looked so inviting? 

Kylo seemed just as transfixed in Rey as she did with his lips, so when her hand moved ever so slowly for his lightsaber, he hadn’t seem to notice. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Rey instantly stopped and snapped her eyes up to meet his, fear spiking through her body. “I feel it too.”

Kylo slowly lowered his head, lips getting closer and closer to Rey’s. He was near enough that she could feel his warm breath as it tickled her nose. 

“Rey!”

Finn. He was suddenly there, standing at the doorway, breathing hard and looking absolutely exhausted. Rey tore her eyes from Kylo’s to meet Finn’s worried ones and knew just how compromising the current position she was in looked. Finn raised his blaster. 

“You sick bas -”

But, without even taking his from her, Kylo sent Finn flying back and out of Rey’s quarters before shutting the door and locking it. 

“Finn!”

Rey turned back to Kylo with a furious expression, her uninjured hand already on Kylo’s lightsaber. 

Kylo practically lunged down to kiss her. It was quick, almost desperate as his lips moulder against hers. Rey’s eyes had fluttered shut and for a brief, almost magical second, she kissed Kylo back. But when her brain caught up, she felt disgusted with herself. This shouldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. But then why was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her to give into her urges?  

Electricity sparked between them and Kylo pulled away. Rey was quick to open her eyes.

“Tell me you don’t feel anything. Deny that spark, Rey! Tell me I am wrong and I shall never give into these urges again.”

Rey couldn’t think, she couldn’t think of anything to say. Her brain had completely stopped working. 

“I--I…”

“You do feel it.” Kylo sounded almost giddy. “I knew-” 

Rey moved quick. With Kylo’s hilt securely in her hand, she smacked it as hard as she could across his temple, watching with satisfaction as he fell back, thrown completely off balance. She charged for the locked door, near slamming into it. On the other side, she could hear Finn pounding against it, his voice frantic. 

A rustle behind her had Rey turning and she expected to see Kylo looking at her angrily, to scowl at her and demand that she hand his lightsaber back over. Rey couldn’t have been more wrong. He was gazing at her with admiration filled eyes.

“Rey!” Finn shouted. “Rey!”

Kylo slowly unclipped her own lightsaber from his belt and Rey was watching him warily. Despite looking odd holding her weapon, he wouldn’t be any less dangerous with it. Rey however, wasn’t sure how she would fair if they engaged in another fight; Kylo’s saber felt wrong in her hand. It was too heavy for her arms. Too acquainted with the Dark. 

Rey looked down and could practically see the Dark energy swirling around her. When she glanced up, Kylo was doing the same, eyeing her saber cautiously, warily almost as if the Light would lash out and strike him. His eyes met hers and he took a step forward. Rey didn't move , pointing Kylo’s weapon out as her thumb hovered over the ignition button.

“S-stay back.” 

“If you were to slay me with my own weapon, Rey, I would die a happy man.”

Rey scoffed, head turning to glance at the door. 

“Don’t run. Please. We can talk.”

“You, Kylo Ren, just want to talk?” 

“Yes.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Rey,” Kylo near pleaded. He stupidly took another step and Rey activated his lightsaber. It crackled to life, his hissing crimson blade, which felt exceptionally foreign in her small hand. Wrong. But also right at the same time. Kylo looked ready to worship her. 

_...kill him… _

There was a loud bang on Rey’s door yet neither of them reacted to it. The anger in her was rising at an alarming rate and Rey was struggling to control it. She took a step away from the door and forced Kylo to move back in order to avoid the tip of his lightsaber. 

_ Strike him down!  _ The voice wheezed.  _ You are far more stronger than he ever will be. _

The voice was rancid inside her head. Rey wanted nothing to do with it. 

“No.” She said.

Kylo looked at her with an confused expression. 

_ \-- give in to the power, worthless girl! -- _

Rey all but launched Kylo’s lightsaber, acting as if it had just shocked her very hand. Kylo threw Rey’s weapon away carelessly as he quickly caught his own. 

“Keep that  _ kriffing _ thing away from me!”

Rey called her lightsaber to her and was visibly trembling as she turned to her door. 

“Finn!”

“Rey, no! Don’t open the -” 

But he was too late and he watched helplessly as the door opened. Rey nearly stumbled out but managed to stop herself as she came face to face with six Stormtrooper’s who had their weapons aimed at Finn. Three were now aimed at Rey and behind her, she could hear Kylo twirl his saber around. 

“Kriff.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really do like leaving you guys on a cliffhanger don't I? My bad...this one wasn't actually intentionally done; I just knew that the next part would probably work better on it's own...so...good news, I've already started it so hopefully it won't take as long to upload.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always nice and welcome, they really make my day.
> 
> We're so close to The Last Jedi!!! :D 
> 
> Till next time, stay safe <3


	11. There is Nowhere Left to Run, My Little Dove: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. I really, really, REALLY did not mean to leave so much of a gap between these chapters!!! By oh my Gosh, I had such a hard time writing this one! I've had three different variations of it and finally settled on one, and it just proved to be so sodding tricky to get right! 
> 
> Really hope I managed to get it right; I've gone for something completely different so I hope you all like it! *nervous laugh* 
> 
> I also stayed clear from the internet for a while with the lead up to TLJ to avoid spoilers and stuff -- but omfg! Who's seen it? I've seen it twice and it's soooo goooooood! 
> 
> I'll stop rambling and let you get onto reading. Hope you enjoy and thanks to all the lovely comments, they really make me smile when I see the little (1) on my Inbox. Almost at 8000 views guys, holy crap!

“Don’t fight us, Rey.” Kylo near pleaded from behind her. “Put down your weapon.”  

Finn fought against the Stormtrooper who held his shoulder, wrists straining against the metal cuffs that bound them tightly. His teeth were bared as he glowered at the looming figure standing behind Rey. 

“You,” Finn growled. “You do  _ not _ get to use her name!” 

“What else should I call her, traitor?” Kylo asked. “I have quite the collection of pet names that I could happily use instead.” 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t call me any!” Rey snapped, letting her anger seep through. She bit her lip and forced herself to calm down; refusing to let her emotions get the better of her. Rey raised her weapon slightly, watching as one of the Stormtrooper’s fingers inched closer to the trigger. 

“You’re a coward, Ren.” Finn said, wincing ever so slightly when the grip on his shoulder grew tighter. It might have come across as a warning from the soldier but it was one that Finn chose to ignore. “You think you’re this high and mighty Dark Lord, when you’re nothing more than a tantrum throwing toddler!” 

“Finn,” Rey spoke quickly, sensing Kylo’s rising temper. If Kylo lunged for Finn now, Rey wasn’t sure she could stop him. She shook her head and the man before her opened his mouth to continue his rant, but closed it and fell silent. Yet the frown on Finn’s face remained. 

The tension that hung around the group was thick and Rey was on edge, body rigid; ready should she need to pounce. 

“Put down your weapon.” Kylo repeated. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. 

“I will when you put yours away, and when you promise me no harm will come to Finn.”

Kylo’s jaw clenched but he did as Rey asked and thumbed off his lightsaber before he clipped it back to his belt. 

“No harm will come to  _ him  _ by my hand.” Kylo said tersely. “Now lower your weapon, Rey. I will not ask again.”

Finn was looking at Rey, expression near begging her not to listen to Kylo, but she had no other option. They just needed to wait patiently for an opening, a moment of weakness to use to escape. When her lightsaber was extinguished in her hand, Rey shifted slightly and turned so she could see Kylo’s frame in her peripheral.

“Ben,” her voice came out small, almost a whisper. “Please don’t do this.”

“Ben?” Finn asked. 

His question was left unanswered. Rey waited nervously for Kylo to explode with anger, to lash out at either herself or Finn, and demand that she never call him by that name again; but it never came. Instead, he walked up to Rey, who watched him warily, eyes trailing his broad body until Kylo stood directly in front of her. One hand reached out, making Rey instinctively move her weapon back, expecting him to snatch it from her; but instead, Kylo carefully gripped her wrist and raised her injured hand to his face. He inspected it closely. 

_ Does it hurt? _

Rey glowered at him.

_ What do you think? _

Kylo’s hand around Rey’s tiny wrist tightened ever so slightly. 

_ I should have tortured the pig who did this to you.  _ Kylo looked genuinely sorrowed.  _ But his death will have to do. _

He slowly reached into one of the many layers that covered him and Rey began to fight, trying to free herself from his grasp. 

_ Why do you -  _ Kylo sighed.  _ Stop. Stop! I’m trying to help you. _

“Help me? What would -” 

Rey’s words fell short when, instead of pulling out some bizzare instrument to inflict more pain upon her, Kylo brought out a small, tin box. Inside, was a measly amount of bacta and Rey very nearly jumped for it. 

_ Ah, ah, ah.  _

Keeping the box firmly locked under his fingers, Kylo let go of Rey’s wrist and brought his hand to his mouth. Without taking his eyes off her, he took two of his fingers between his teeth and bit down onto the glove, pulling his hand free at an impossibly slow rate. Rey forced herself not to blush. 

The gelatinous substance felt warm on her skin, as did Kylo’s fingers, yet, despite its magical healing properties, it still stung. Kylo was trying to be as gentle as he could be, but he knew they didn’t have a lot of time. They were still in the battlefield, open and exposed and now that Rey was somewhat healed, if the right support came to their aid, she would slip through his grasp once more. The sooner he had her on his ship, the better.

The bacta seemed to be working quickly. The pair watched silently as the abused skin on Rey’s hand slowly latched together and the pain ebbed away into nothing more than a dull ache. Kylo could sense her relief through their bond. The sheer amount of pleasure that hit him was like a tidal wave, making him grow slightly uncomfortable in his trousers. Rey was too transfixed on her healing hand to notice. 

Kylo suddenly snapped his fingers, alerting the nearest Stormtrooper to his right, capturing Rey’s attention. The soldier walked forwards and presented two pairs of restraints to Kylo. He turned to Rey, and while he looked positively smug, Rey’s expression was thunderous. 

“What colour would you prefer? Grey or dark grey?” 

Rey frowned. “Was that supposed to be a joke?” 

“Yes.” His lips hinted at a smile. “I thought it was quite funny.”

“It wasn’t.”

Kylo’s eyes hardened. 

“Choose a pair.”

“Neither.” 

Kylo’s patience was running thin. 

“Rey.” 

“Ben.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth. 

“Remember this, scavenger; you were the one to make this tricky, not I.”

“You are not putting those things on me.” 

The small smile pulled at Kylo’s lips again. 

“I’m afraid you don’t get an option in the matter.” 

Rey’s thumb started to press down on the ignition button of her lightsaber; the motion not going unnoticed by Kylo. His hand barely moved, he only flicked two of his fingers and Rey was rendered immobile; glued to the spot in one small second. Despite how hard she struggled, both physically and mentally, Rey could not break free from Kylo’s Force hold. 

_ Monster! _

Kylo shot Rey a wink.

_ I know.  _

The thick cuffs were locked onto her wrists, tight and secure; and Rey could only watch helplessly as her lightsaber was taken from her. 

_ Ren, make them give it back! _

Her eyes were locked on the back of the trooper’s helmet as he walked back to his original position beside his fellow soldiers, Rey’s lightsaber in his hands. 

_ You will get your weapon back only when I have complete faith in you that you won’t try to run from me.  _ Rey’s eyes snapped to Kylo.  _ Until then, it will be kept safe, I can assure you that.  _

_ You know I will never stop running from you. _

_ Then you will never get your lightsaber back. _

“You’re so full of shit.”

Kylo’s smile grew and he opened his mouth to reply when something nudged his leg. He turned, scanned the empty hallway before his attention was brought down to the small black, spherical droid waiting patiently at his feet. Rey saw it too.

_ What is that? _

“Since when do you have a droid, Ren?” Finn asked bitterly. 

“This is BB-9E.” Kylo replied to Rey, though he never looked to her. “Did you find it?”

_ Find what? _

BB-9E beeped its reply.

“Well search harder. It can’t have gone far.”

_ Kylo Ren. Answer me. _

_ Yes? _

_ What is that thing after? _

Kylo’s attention landed back on Rey.

_ That thing has a name. _

_ Kylo! _

_ Rey. _

_ Tell. Me.  _

“BB-9E is here to take care of that insufferable droid you were all adamant on keeping away from me.”

_ What? _

“What?” Finn asked. “BB-8 is no use to you!”

Kylo turned to look at the man bound in front of him, acknowledging him as if he had only just noticed he was there. 

“The droid could be harbouring intel that could be detrimental to the First Order.” Kylo said. “I’d rather not take that chance again.”

_ You’re lying.  _

Kylo ignored her, yet she saw that her words had struck a nerve. Kylo looked down at the droid and watched as it rolled away, beeping furiously as it did so.

_ You’re jealous.  _

_ I am many things, Rey, but a jealous man is not one of them.  _

_ You’re jealous that Leia considers Poe Dameron to be like the son she - _

While Kylo’s eyes were ferociously directed on Rey, one of the Stormtrooper’s standing around Finn suddenly dropped dead; his lifeless body falling limp to the ground. Rey looked at the deceased soldier, unable to stop the small treble of fear. Kylo bent down to her height, one of his large hands gripping her cheeks in an almost unbearably tight grip.

“I am jealous of no one, especially not of that man.” Kylo growled. “‘The best pilot in the Resistance’. Please. I would wipe the floor with him.”

He observed Rey’s face, taking in her wide, terrified eyes, before promptly letting her go. Red finger marks remained on her sun kissed skin, pinpointing as to where Kylo had gripped Rey’s cheeks a little too tightly.  

The desire to release his darling girl from his Force hold was tempting - he wanted to see her physically cower before him at his power - but it would be too dangerous; she would wiggle free from his grip and vanish once more. 

Unless…

Kylo’s hand found the pocket hidden under one of his many layers, patting a box that rested over his heart…

“Sir.” A Stormtrooper’s voice cut through his thoughts. Kylo tore his eyes from Rey and straightened himself, not missing the way Finn’s body went rigid at the sight of the person striding purposefully towards them. 

“Captain Phasma.” Kylo acknowledged. She came to a halt directly before him; and despite Phasma only being a couple of inches taller, Kylo still had to tilt his head slightly. 

“I trust my soldier had good cause to be terminated.” 

Kylo nodded firmly once. “If I told you that CX-2139 had thoughts of deflecting?” 

“Then the penalty most definitely is death.” 

Phasma moved around Kylo and walked to Finn. He was seething, straining hard against the Stormtrooper’s the held him. 

“FN-2187.” Phasma said coldly. “You’re still alive I see.”

“Captain Phasma.” Finn replied. “Still a bitch I see.”

The woman dressed in silver armour didn’t seem to move for a few, incredibly tense seconds. Rey watched as her hand clenched into a fist. It struck Finn’s face hard, hitting him squarely on his left cheek; and if it wasn’t for the trooper’s holding him, he would have been sent crashing to the floor. 

_ Kylo! _

_ I only told you that no harm would come to him by my hand. _

“Orders, sir?” Phasma asked, the hand clutching her blaster tightening ever so slightly. But Kylo wasn’t listening to the Captain. His attention was back entirely on Rey. 

“I will make you a deal,” he said, eyes blazing. “You can either come with me by your own will, where your  _ friend _ gets to keep his head intact to his body and is put onto trial for his crimes; or I can execute him right now and drag you kicking and screaming to my shuttle. Your choice.” 

“No.” Rey snapped. 

“Even after I give you my word that he will be safe; you still refuse me?”

_ Your word means nothing to me!  _

Kylo straightened himself to his full height, using it to tower over Rey. In a single motion, his lightsaber crackled to life.

“So be it.” he growled. 

“Kylo you promised--” 

“My word means nothing. Remember?” 

“No.”  _ No!  _ “You wouldn’t!” 

“Try me.” 

Kylo turned from Rey and extended one of his hands to Finn. The man was frozen solid for a second, out of sheer fear or Ren’s hold, Rey couldn’t tell; but then he was lifted into the air and was slowly pulled forwards, the tip of his toes dragging against the ground until his neck was securely engulfed in Kylo’s grasp. 

“How should it be done, Rey?” he asked. “Should I strange the life from him? Or plunge my saber through his heart?”

Rey could only stare at him, eyes unblinking.

_ Choose. _

_ Don’t make me do that. Please.  _

“Rey!” Kylo yelled in frustration before forcing himself to bite his anger down. Finn was dropped to his knees. “If you will not choose, then I will for you.”

He raised his lightsaber, the tip pointed directly at Finn’s heart.

“Stop!” Rey pleaded. Kylo did just that, a knowing smile forming on his face. Oh, his sweet, caring girl. How he hoped she would never change. 

“Have you reconsidered my proposal?” He asked her. 

“Please don’t kill him.” She whispered. 

“Why shouldn’t I, Rey? FN-2187 is a traitor to the First Order. I would be giving him a mercy killing.”

“You said if I came with you, you would put Finn on trial…” she croaked. 

“What are you saying?” Kylo asked. His heart was hammering in his ribcage, near painfully as he waited for her to say those words. He could feel her hesitating; he knew of Rey’s reluctance. Edging the tip down ever so slightly, Kylo marvelled in the way Finn cried out as his lightsaber penetrated his shoulder. 

“Say it.” It wasn’t a demand, more of nudge to help Rey say what was needed. 

“...I’ll come with you.” 

“No!” Finn shouted from the floor. “Rey, don’t give him what he wants.”

Kylo twisted his crimson blade. 

“You mean it?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Rey’s throat was dry. She suddenly felt parched. “But I want you to do one thing for me.” 

“Anything.” Kylo answered quickly.

“I want you to vow to me that Finn will not be executed when we get to your ship.”

_ Rey, I can’t — _

_ Vow to me, Kylo!  _

He looked down at Finn who was still kneeling on the ground. His precious Rey, so defiant on saving the meaningless life of one rogue man. 

“ _ Finn _ will not be executed.” He said, his jaw tight.  _ To that, I vow.  _

It was a lie. Rey could sense his dishonesty through their bond. 

“Sir!” Phasma exclaimed, but no one seemed to hear her. 

“Then I will come with you.”

The speed in which Kylo turned nearly had Finn’s head sliced clean off but now the dark prince had finally turned to Rey, their eyes locked on one another once more. 

_ You have no idea how happy this makes me.  _

Perhaps if Rey couldn’t free herself from the situation, if she kept Kylo’s attention on her long enough, maybe Finn could. 

_ Show me.  _ Rey swallowed. She just needed some more time.  _ Show me, Kylo. What you envision in your mind. Am I by your side?  _

Kylo scoffed.

“Always,” 

Behind them, confused by Kylo’s sudden outburst, two Stormtrooper’s looked at one another before shrugging. They knew not to question Kylo Ren. 

_ Show me a vision, Ben. I want to see one.  _

A smile tugged at Kylo’s lips and his dark eyes seemed to swallow Rey whole... 

_ The world around Rey lurches and the people around her vanish with a sickening pop, leaving her to stand alone in a vast, empty...nothing. She turns, eyes scanning the dark surroundings, looking at the exact places where Finn and Kylo had just been. Now there is nothing. A severe lack of existence that ought to be there.  _

_ “This can’t be right,” Rey thinks. Except, her thoughts don’t keep to her head; instead they reverberate around her at a near maddening pace until, after was feels like hours, the echo fades into the void; leaving Rey to stand there on her own in the complete silence.  _

_ ‘Kylo?’ She calls out, a little stunned when an echo doesn’t follow her voice. Rey doesn’t question it. ‘Finn?’ _

_ There’s no reply and Rey swallows the excess saliva that has congregated in her mouth. She turns and scans the bleak surroundings; squashing down the rising sense of dread at the prospect of being completely lost and alone in such a place. There has to be an end. A way out. There has to be.  _

_ Rey takes a precautionary step forwards, the tip of toes pressing ever so lightly onto the mist covered ground, waiting with bated breath, should the floor give way and send her tumbling into the darkness; to be lost forever. But the ground - be it a smooth wooden pathway or cement, Rey will never know - holds firm and the girl slowly starts to walk. It feels right. The current direction Rey is walking, she somehow knows it to be the way she needs to go.  _

_ Perhaps it has something to do with the ghost like hand that has gently grasped her own. She can barely feel it, nor can she see it, but Rey knows it’s there; guiding her in the right direction, leading her to where she needs to be.  _

_ Something rumbles from far behind Rey, a low, deep noise that is heading her way like a vicious tidal wave. Over and over, she recognises the familiar irritating repetition that had followed her own thoughts and doesn’t have to wait long to hear the words that the echo carries. They flutter into Rey’s ears and the phantom breath tickles her skin, as if the person is standing right behind her, whispering them delicately; a soothing voice to calm her hammering heart. _  
_ _

_ _‘Keep going, Rey; you’re almost there.’ It whispers. No, not it. He. Kylo. Ben. ‘Use the Force. Trust it. Let it guide you through the darkness.’ _  
__ _

_ __‘Where am I going, Kylo?’ _  
__ _ _

_ ___‘You’ll see. You’re so close; can’t you see it?’ _  
__ _ _ _

_ ____Rey watches silently as a doorway seems to materialise before her. But that isn’t what has caught her attention – no, inside, a person is walking towards her. Rey’s footsteps falter and she feels the hand clasped with her own tighten reassuringly. _  
__ _ _ _ _

_ ____‘Don’t be afraid.’ _  
__ _ _ _ _

_ _____‘I’m not.’ Rey narrows her eyes, trying to see the person clearer. ‘Who is it?’_ _ _ _ _ _

_ ‘Walk closer.’ _

_ She does just that, ignoring the way her breath comes out in small clouds before her face and the thousands of goosebumps that have come to attention over her bare arms. The place has grown awfully cold all of a sudden and Rey shivers. The night clothes she is still wearing provides little resistance against the bitter breeze that is now whipping all around her. Still, she keeps walking at a defiant pace, ignoring the stinging sensation coming from her feet.  _

_ The doorway grows nearer, as does the mysterious person. _

_ Something explodes to Rey’s right and she is quick to look, watching with mesmerized eyes as a tree sprouts free from the ground; its gnarled and twisted branches clawing their way to the bleak sky above. More and more follow suit and she looks up, eyes flickering from one star to the other until she settles on the large, spherical moon that sits high above the grey clouds that float just below it. To Rey, everything above her all look to be on the end of string, in the complete control of an invisible puppertiere, who is creating his own very show for only Rey to view. It’s a childish fantasy, she knows this; but it’s one that she will never tire of, told to her by a figure she can no longer remember. A shooting star passes over head and she watches it until it all but vanishes from view and Rey’s attention is brought back down to her surroundings when the all to familiar echo of Kylo’s voice filled her ears.  _

_ ‘Stop.’  _

_ Her head jerks back slightly and she stops walking; missing the way the person in the doorway mirrors her. An inch from her face, is a branch, the tips aiming directly for her eyes.   _

_ ‘What is it with you and low branches?’  _

_ Kylo’s chuckle tickles Rey’s ears.  _

_ ‘That was one time, Kylo; and I seem to recall that it was your fault.’ _

_ Rey looks around, eyes flicking between each tree. He was nowhere in sight, yet he sounds so close. _

_ ‘Where are you?’ _

_ ‘I’m here.’ Kylo replies, ‘don’t worry.’  _

_ Rey scoffs.  _

_ ‘I’m not. Trust me.’ _

_ She ducks under the branches and continues on. Her feet are beyond cold and they have become alarmingly numb.  _

_ “It’s not real,” Rey tells herself, her own echo merging with the remains of Kylo’s. “It’s not real.”  _

_ The bitter cold however, feels very, very real. Rey sighs.  _

_ ‘What are we doing, Kylo? Why am I in a forest?’  _

_ ‘I’m just doing what you requested.’ He replies. ‘You wanted more time, did you not?’  _

_ Rey can feel her cheeks tinting red.  _

_ ‘How--’ _

_ ‘You can’t hide anything from me. Not with our bond.’ Rey can’t see him but she can feel Kylo’s eyes on her. ‘So I’m giving you the long winded version of my vision, instead of the short and simple one I had planned.’ _

_ ‘How chivalrous of you.’  _

_ ‘I wonder how disappointed you will feel when we return and you find that your precious friend has abandoned you.’ _

_ ‘If one of us can escape you, then I will take it as a win.’ _

_ His hand moves to clasp around her skinny upper arm. _

_ ‘Let’s keep walking.’ _

_ Rey is forced to walk at slightly faster pace by a man who isn’t even physically with her. She turns to where she imagines him to be.  _

_ ‘You’re a vulgar man, Kylo Ren.’ _

_ ‘And you, my dear scavenger, really need to watch where you’re going.’  _

_ ‘What?’  _

_ It’s her head that connects with the solid surface first, followed swiftly by her upper body and then her feet. _

_ ‘Careful.’  _

_ There is no echo that follows his words. Instead, Rey can almost visibly watch as his sentence floats off to the sky. She looks back to the doorway -- no, not a doorway, Rey realises. It’s a mirror. And when she sees her reflection, it is enough to make her gasp.  _

_ It’s the striking red cloak that she can’t stop staring at. The thick and warm fabric has been expertly crafted to defend her from the cold elements and the hood is rimmed with fur that hangs over her face. The cloak is almost jarring against the black dress that is mostly hidden underneath, the skirts being the only thing Rey can really see. It is made from the finest black silk that she has ever seen and she can hardly believe that something so stunning is clinging to her body.  _

_ Rey’s eyes drift back up and settle on a necklace that is attached around her neck. It’s stunningly simple in design but beautiful nonetheless. Rey can’t take her eyes off it. She raises her hand to it, fingers going to brush the glittering jewel that sits between the silver bands, but finds nothing there. Looking down, Rey still sees her night clothes and the stunning piece of jewellery is nowhere to be seen on her person; yet, in the mirror, her reflection copies, hands bound by warm gloves, and she strokes the heart shaped stone with a smile on her lips.  _

_ She looks back at the mirror in time to watch as her hood gets pulled down; chestnut hair downcast in ringlets. Kylo stands behind her and he looks adoringly at the woman encased in his arms. He is terribly underdressed for the weather but is unfazed, and the confusion washes over Rey as she takes in his form. He is in nothing but a simple grey towel which is tied around his waist, his upper body completely bare. While her reflection self blatantly stares, Rey’s eyes are quick to snap up to his face.  _

_ ‘Why are you dressed like that?’ Rey asks, her voice jarringly loud against the quietness of the forest. Her question is unheard by the couple standing on the other side of the mirror, and, despite knowing he isn’t physically there, Rey still has to turn to make sure.  _

_ Kylo is wet, damp as if he has just emerged from the refresher, yet Rey knows it isn’t possible if they’re standing in the middle of a forest...right? His body moulds into her own. They fit together like a jigsaw piece and Rey finds herself sinking back into his phantom embrace. She can almost feel the wetness seeping through her night clothes. _

_ ‘You’re getting me damp.’ The words leave Rey’s mouth before she can stop them, but thankfully her sentence goes unanswered, much to her relief, and she now wills herself to keep her mouth shut. She can only watch, slightly transfixed as the scene plays out before her. His hand moves to caress her cheek and her eyes flutter shut as his fingers trace over her skin softly. Rey can feel as if it were happening, her own hand rising to her face.  _

_ ‘My beautiful Rey.’ He whispers as his other hand moves to rest on her stomach. A frown begins to form on her face, and both he and Rey can see it. ‘You grow with beauty each passing day.’ _

_ ‘You really think so?’  _

_ ‘I will always think so.’ _

_ Something that Rey can’t hear or see catches their attention; and they both look up simultaneously before smiling. Despite knowing she won’t see anything, Rey turns and scans her absent surroundings before being pulled back to the mirror by her own voice.  _

_ ‘Tell me something that you love about me.’ _

_ ‘I could begin a never ending list.’ Kylo replies. _

_ ‘Then settle on one thing.’ Her reflection says. ‘Please.’ _

_ He pauses for only a moment, lost in his own thoughts as he battles to choose just one of many.  _

_ ‘If I had to choose…’ Kylo’s hands meet at her ribs and before she knows it, his fingers are wriggling against her and she is withering helplessly against him, laughing almost uncontrollably. Rey laughs too, body jerking at the feeling she gets before forcing herself to concentrate. She is here for a reason.  _

_ ‘I like to hear you laugh.’ Kylo finally replies as his fingers slow. ‘It is undoubtedly the sweetest thing I have ever heard.’  _

_ Both Rey and her reflection blush and while Rey’s mirror self becomes occupied with the man holding her; Kylo’s eyes slowly leave her face and now instead look at the mirror; staring exactly at Rey.  _

_ ‘Turn around.’  _

_ He is now speaking to her and she knows it, yet there is something in his eyes, humor maybe, as if he enjoying his own personal joke, that she can’t quite make it out. Rey goes to comply but stops at the last second, remembering suddenly why she was even there in the first place. It is all because of him. Her eyes harden at the man on the opposite side of the mirror.  _

_ ‘No.’ _

_ Kylo's slightly priggish façade melts into one of more genuine sorrow, eyes softening, lips protruding ever so slightly to form a subtle pout. _

_ ‘The reason you're here is right behind you, Rey. I promise you that.’  _

_ Still Rey doesn't turn and Kylo watches as she internally struggles with herself, mouth opening to speak when the woman in his arms lifts her hand. Both of their eyes snap to it, watching as she slowly presses her gloved palm onto the immaculately clean glass. Rey is slow to copy, her own hand shaking slightly until finally she presses it exactly where her reflection has.  _

_ Rely inhales deeply, palm suddenly meeting nothing but the cool air and her fingers curl into a fist, the leather around her hand squeaking as she does. That is Rey’s first incline to the change. That, and she can no longer feel that bitter sting of the cold on her feet. She glances down, eyeing up the foreign fabric which is now hanging off her own body. Her hair, longer now, lies in ringlets and rests over her chest; and this time when Rey touches her neck, it is her own fingers that stroke the jewel hanging there.  _

_ Two hands wrap gently around her wrists and pull them from her neck to place them over her stomach. Kylo's hands now cover her own, fingers interlacing, and for the second time, Rey lets herself feel comforted by his embrace.  _

_ ‘This could all be yours.’ His words tickle her right ear, but her attention is still on her belly. It feels different and for the life of her, Rey can't figure out why. Behind her, Kylo smiles to himself.  _

_ ‘Look.’ He whispers.  _

_ When Rey looks up, there is no longer a mirror before them. Instead, what she sees is enough to take her breath away. Her eyes flicker around as she silently takes in what Kylo is showing to her. Rey blinks, all words dying on her lips as tears trickle down her rosy red cheeks and drop onto their clasped hands.  _

_ ‘Really?’ It comes out of a dry throat and Rey isn't even sure she spoke until Kylo replies.  _

_ ‘Yes, my sweet. I made you a promise all those nights ago, and I never intend to break it.’ Kylo says. ‘You will never be alone again, Rey. Not with me.’ _

_ A shuddering sob escapes her and he holds her tighter to him.  _

_ ‘Why...why me?’ Rey asks, ‘you could have chosen anyone in the galaxy, yet you've chosen me: a scruffy nobody from Jakku.’ _

_ ‘You’re right.’ Kylo knows his words have stung. ‘You come from nothing. You are nothing. But not to me. You’re worth the galaxy and more and I will do my everything in my power to provide that for you.’ _

_ Rey is silent for a moment, and Kylo isn't expecting her to reply.  _

_ ‘You’re sure?’  _

_ ‘I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.’ _

_ She sighs, content with his answer.  _

_ He looks away from the view and rests his head on her shoulder, turning slightly so now his lips are mere inches from her neck. He eyes her fluttering pulse point, counts the three freckles that lie on her skin and leans in further to plant a kiss on her neck; when Kylo suddenly looks up, his eyes hard with anger.  _

_ ‘No!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vision will be revealed later in the story, I actually have that part already written! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time! <3


	12. There is Nowhere Left to Run, My Little Dove: A Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this upload is waaaaay shorter than the rest but it’s a breather chapter of sorts. I’m currently spending my last day in NYC and jet lag has totally messed me up! Hope you all enjoy and I’ll try upload the next part as soon as I can.

Rey wasn’t blinking.

Still frozen by Kylo’s hold, the girl - no, woman - had scarcely moved an inch since looking into his eyes and Finn found himself grinding his teeth together.

Growing up within the First Order meant not knowing the parents that had brought you into this life. It meant training from a very young age to become the strongest soldier you could be, and that weakness of any kind could be your undoing. It also meant fearing those in a higher position of power.

Captain Phasma, perhaps the cruellest woman Finn had ever had the misfortune of meeting. Hux. The slimy, red headed General that he had only ever seen on passing. Kylo Ren. The mad-man with a blade of crackling crimson; known to have outbursts of intimidating rage; many of which Finn had witnessed. And lastly, Snoke. The man, if he could be identified as that, in charge of it all. Finn had never seen him, hoped he never would, yet despite this, Snoke was the one he feared the most. He was the one who had crafted Kylo Ren out of Ben Solo’s remains, and if he got his hands on Rey; Finn really did not know what the outcome would be.

He strained uselessly against the restraints, hands flexing as he tried force them open with his sheer strength alone. It of course didn’t happen. He knew all too well how sturdy the metal cuffs were. Finn’s eyes landed on Kylo’s broad back. He too was motionless and despite not being able to see where he was looking, Finn knew his dark eyes were focused entirely on Rey.

It made him vulnerable. Kylo was open. Exposed; and for the first time Finn had seen him, Kylo had willingly allowed this to happen. Rey was his weakness, perhaps his strength in some ways, but in that moment, Kylo’s guard was down. Finn could act; he could make a move against him and end it all. Right then and there.

Would Leia be upset at her only son’s demise? Or would she cheer amongst the rest that the fight against The First Order had finally been won? Finn wasn’t sure and amidst his confusion, he missed the way Kylo’s body tensed; muscles tightening on his arms as he clenched the handle of his lightsaber tightly, trying his best to keep his anger in check.  
They were just whispered thoughts concocted from Finn’s head - a man spellbound on saving his friend.

A hurried plan, still in the early stages of development and even if Finn wanted to act on them, it was too late now. It was almost like Kylo had heard him, perhaps he had, and Finn silently watched Kylo move with graceful ease to settle behind Rey; eyes alight with a kind of smugness that Finn had never seen before.

Their eyes locked, Kylo silently daring the bound man to make a move against him.  
He wanted to make it a challenge? So be it.  
Finn began to rise, knees creaking as he slowly got to his feet, his glare unwavering. Behind him, he could hear as the troopers aimed their weapons at his back, but he knew they wouldn’t shoot. No, not until Kylo or Phasma gave them their orders; and even then, the likelihood of all the shots hitting Finn directly wasn’t very high. It just added to the challenge. It would make watching Kylo’s lifeless body fall all that more satisfying.  
But when Rey gasped quietly, the small breath breaking free from her chapped lips, Finn’s plan all but flew out of his head. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes quick to look Rey over. Goosebumps had covered her arms, despite the base being uncomfortably warm, and she seemed to be staring off into the void, eyes widening at an unseen scenario that only she could view.

“What are you doing to her?” Finn demanded.  
Kylo quietly brought one gloved finger to his lips, a silent order, and then turned his attention back to Rey. Fresh tears had fallen down her cheeks yet the corners of her lips had turned up in a smile…

“Enough!”

Finn whipped around to turn to Phasma, eyeing her blaster which was now aimed at Rey.

“If you wanna shoot her, you’re gonna have to get through me first.” Finn growled, moving so Rey’s body was covered by his own.

He could practically hear the smile in her reply, “If you insist.”  
Finn squared his shoulders, eyes glaring into the visors of Phasma’s helmet.

“Do your worst.” He snapped. “The sooner I never have to see that stupid tin can of a helmet, the better.”

Phasma took a step towards him.

“I should have done this years ago.” She replied coldly. “You were always the runt of the litter. You’re nothing but a disgrace to the First Order!”

“I’d rather be a disgrace and be on the right side than a conditioned soldier on the wrong.”  
Phasma’s finger tightened on the trigger.

“Any last words, FN-2187?”

He licked his lips. “The name’s Finn.”

“If you insist.” Phasma replied, “Fire!”

Six bolts flew through the air, all aimed directly at Finn and, despite looking defiantly at the woman responsible for the abuse he had suffered throughout the years, he still flinched slightly, readying his body for the inevitable impact.


	13. There is Nowhere Left to Run, My Little Dove: The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hey guys, sorry about the delay between these chapters. I won't bore you with the details as you've waited long enough for this chapter already. 
> 
> I'm not 100% keen on this one, so I'll probably come back and edit it to make it flow smoother at some point. 
> 
> Sorry if people aren't keen on how many chapters have been revolved around this base attack; in my head, it wasn't supposed to be so dragged out but when it came to writing it, it just did. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The lights in the hallway flickered as Poe darted quickly down it. He paid them no mind, brain too focused on finding his friends who had seemed to all but vanish off the face of the earth. 

And to add to his stress?

Poe was convinced he was running around in circles. In the base he had spent so many years, he, Poe Dameron, the Best Pilot in the Resistance, was utterly and completely lost. And he never got lost. Ever. Poe actually liked to think he had a knack for his sense of direction, which really came in use when he was soaring through air majestically, and he often tended to brag about it to the others. Poe was slightly glad there was no-one around now as he ran around in a confused manner, colliding with a fair few locked doors as he did. 

The added stress of trying to survive with his life was probably not doing much to help, but he had been through worse, in much harsher terrain, and actually, the more he thought of it, Poe’s job within the Resistance always held the uncertainty that he may not get out of the next mission alive. So he should be used to it, right? 

Poe stopped running, feet halting so suddenly that he very nearly tripped himself up. He glared at the door to his right. He had seen it before.  No, he wasn't going crazy, he was fairly sure of that, and despite all the doors either being identical or very similar, the pilot knew for a fact he had already passed that specific door once before.  It only meant one thing -- the nerf herder was running around in circles. He groaned aloud, the sound reverberating around him in the eerily silence of the desolate hallway. 

Poe quickly moved on, not daring to debate turning back around. He would find someone - be it his fellow Resistance members or the enemy - soon enough; he just hoped it would be a friendly face he ran into first. Poe made himself keep moving, his determination alone enough to power his steps as he kept his body low and eyes open for any potential and oncoming threats. 

The fight felt surreal; almost play like and as the pilot jogged, the more his brain kept ticking. The First Order were notorious for their strategic fighting and they often met the Resistance head on, either side refusing to be beaten; but this? Something about this current battle felt different. And as Poe rounded a corner, the realisation hit him like a very heavy brick to the head. The First Order weren’t fighting to win. They weren’t here to overrun and destroy their base - although Poe knew that given the chance, they would - or to capture any of them for intel. Poe had watched with his very own eyes the way Kylo had stormed to Rey’s side almost immediately after stepping foot on the concrete. He’d come for one thing and one thing alone: her; the Resistance and his mother be damned. Kylo was acting out of whim, his heart being the one to direct him and not his brain. 

It was an act, similar to one Poe had only ever seen once before by his parents when he was nothing but a young boy. 

It was the act of a man hopelessly in love. 

Poe turned a corner, hearing the whimper before seeing the slumped body of a stormtrooper leaning heavily against a closed door. This time, Poe did trip over his feet and slammed clumsily to his knees; the noise enough to cause the wounded soldier to look over in his direction. His helmet was discarded on the floor several feet from his person, almost as if he had thrown it amidst his agony and Poe couldn’t blame him. His eyes flickered back to the face of the injured man...no; upon closer inspection, and to Poe’s complete horror, the soldier was nothing more than a boy: a teenager at most, probably not older than fifteen. 

Years from that moment, when Poe would retell this story, he could still pinpoint the exact moment of when his heart broke in two. 

“...stay...a-away...from me.” 

Poe didn’t know why he found himself moving towards the boy, but before he knew it, he was crouched beside him, eyes inspecting the gaping hole in his chest, lips rising in disgust at the sight of the things you shouldn’t normally be able to see...at the bitter realisation of the casualties of war. 

“You’re…” Poe swallowed thickly, “you’re gonna be alright, kid.” 

The soldier scoffed and moved slightly away from Poe.

“Don’t speak to me.” He spat viciously. “Resistance scum!”

“Hey, I’m just trying to -” 

“I don’t,” the soldier glared at him. “I don’t need  _ your _ sympathy. Get the fuck away from me.”  

For a moment, Poe just stared at the boy lying on the ground before him before he silently got to his feet. 

He opened his mouth to speak but the kid beat him to it, continuing his vicious rant with a sharp tongue of spite.

“You’re lucky I don’t have my blaster on me or I’d shoot you through your head!” 

“Guess it’s lucky I have mine.” 

Poe’s head whipped around at the sound of Rose’s voice, doing it so quickly that his neck cracked. His eyes were quick to find the weapon she held, aiming it directly at the boy on the ground. 

“Woh, woh, woh!” Poe nearly shouted.“Rose! What are you doing?” 

“Doing what you should be doing, Dameron.” She snapped. “Get out of my way before I take you as collateral damage.”

At her anger, Poe was clearly shocked. In the space of only a few hours, his dear friend had gone from that shy and bubbly girl to one who was out to kill. 

“No.” Poe said, hands raising . “Rose -” 

She now aimed the gun and him, causing him to take one step back.

“These odious pigs are the reason my sister is dead!” She said. “Why are you protecting him?”

Behind Poe, the soldier smirked.

“Rose, please. Stop.”

“No.”

She made a move against him, finger seconds from pulling the trigger, but the pilot disarmed her easily and now the blaster was at his side with one arm between them as a silent plead for Rose to stand down. 

“Please. Rose. I’ll take care of this one.”

She glared, head tilted up so she could meet his eyes, before backing away two paces. 

“I’m only doing this because you’re my friend.” She muttered. “If you weren’t; this would have ended much differently.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Poe replied. “Go and find Finn. I’ll be right behind you.”

Shooting a scowl to the injured boy slightly hidden behind Poe, Rose backed off completely until she disappeared down the corridor and vanished from sight altogether. 

“Now what?” The kid gritted out. “You gonna torture me? Laugh as I die?”

“I don’t know how things work over there in the First Order, but here we don’t mock those who are injured.”

The soldier rolled his eyes. Casting a look around, Poe nervously cleared his throat and decided to sit back down, making sure to keep Rose’s blaster close to his side. 

Awkward seconds morphed into even more awkward minutes as the odd pair silently observed one another. Poe watched as the eyes of the teenager grew heavy; and he itched to get him to medical - too many people had died in this war...but what would that bring? The kid would live, probably, but he would be a prisoner for the rest of his life...and if Poe even attempted to bring him back to the First Order, Poe would either be shot down on the spot or be taken in for questioning; and then later disposed of. Neither outcome sounded promising. 

The longer Poe looked at the wound in the kid’s chest, the more it all became clear. He didn’t have long, no matter how quickly Poe got him some help. The odds, sadly, were not in his favour. 

“Why?”

Poe was snapped from his thoughts. 

“What?”

The soldier shifted uncomfortably on the floor, legs going a little numb. 

“Why did you stop her from shooting me?” 

Poe opened his mouth to respond but found he had no answer. Why had he? Surly allowing Rose to shoot him would have put him out of his pain and misery quicker, but Poe genuinely had no answer. So instead, Poe changed the topic. 

“You got a name, kid?”

He shook his head. “Just an ID number.”  The boy pointed to his chest armour. K1-3726. 

Poe thought for a moment. 

“KI...KI...how ‘bout Kai. You suit Kai.” 

The boy - Kai - smiled. 

“Kai sounds good.” 

“Then Kai it is.” 

Another few seconds passed. 

“You’re the pilot who gave FN-2187 his name,” Kai said before he shivered. “Aren’t you?”

“The one and only.” 

While Kai’s breathing had become laboured, his eyes stared intently at Poe. 

“Y’know, before I wasn’t scared of dying. Now? Now I’m kriffing terrified.” 

Poe smiled sadly. “Tell me about your family.” 

Kai shrugged.

“I don’t really remember them.” 

Poe mentally slapped himself. Of course he didn’t. None of the stormtrooper’s did.

“I did have a brother.” Kai continued, his body now trembling as he spoke, cold sweat coating his face. “He died a few years ago, they didn’t tell me how.”

“Oh…” Poe didn’t know what to say. 

“T-this is gonna sound stupid. But,” Kai shivered near violently, “do, do you think he’s waiting for me?” 

At that, Poe nodded. 

“Most definitely.” He replied. “I bet he’ll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Poe said. “And if you can remember his ID number, you can give him a name too.” 

“Yeah,” Kai wheezed. His eyes drooped shut. “He’d...like...that...” 

It wasn’t until Kai’s smile dropped from his face and the pulse point in his neck became none existent, did Poe let out a small, deflated sigh. 

The First Order soldier, no, the teenage boy who had only seconds before been given a name; was dead and Poe’s sadness morphed into anger. He lashed out with a yell, fist striking the wall just once before he hugged his hand to his chest, teeth gritted in pain. He slowly bent his fingers, exhaling loudly as he fought through the dull ache. Nothing was broken, luckily; but kriff his hand stung so much. Poe had broken skin on a couple of his knuckles and silently watched as blood started to slowly seep through his new wounds. His hand was nothing compared to what the boy in front of him suffered. 

“Fuck.” Poe muttered. “Fuck this whole situation!” 

He scrunched his eyes shut in fear at the thought of the same demise happening to General Organa...Rose...Rey...Finn.  _ Finn.  _ Poe covered his face with his hands.

“Oh God, Finn.”

If anything had happened to him, Poe really didn’t know what he would do…

The sound of footsteps had the pilot frantically looking up; eyes darting around the empty corridor. He needed to move. He needed to find his friends. He needed to get General Organa to safety. No. Poe needed to get them  _ all _ to safety. Very shakily, almost like a newborn animal learning to walk, Poe got to his feet and looked down at the fallen soldier one last time, bidding him a silent prayer before taking off down the corridor the same way Rose had, not minutes before. 

* * *

“Don’t let her through this door,” Kylo warned. “Guard it with your life until told otherwise. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Rey’s eyes weakly opened and her bedroom came slowly into a dizzy focus. 

When did she get back in there? 

Kylo’s black boots slowly walked over to her, they blurred in and out of focus until the tip of his right shoe was all but a mere few inches from Rey’s nose. 

_ Sweet girl, this will all be over soon. I promise.   _

_ What happened? _

Rey’s eyes drifted shut and when her head moved ever so slightly, pain was quick to pulsate under her skull.

_ My head… _

Kylo exhaled loudly and Rey could feel his attention shift to the soldier at the door. 

“I told you to place her gently on the floor.” There was a shriek of pain. “The keyword being  _ gently _ you idiotic moof milker!” 

“Kylo--” Rey whimpered in pain. “I can’t feel my legs.” 

He now bent down in front of her, one gloved hand reaching out to stroke some hair from her face. 

“It’s just a temporary side effect from being expelled from my vision so quickly. It will pass.” He said. “I want you to behave for me, sweetheart and wait in here for my return.”

Rey whimpered. 

“No.” 

Kylo shushed her, fingers stroking her face once more before he rose to his full height and walked to leave the room. But Rey couldn't shake the odd feeling. She felt disconnected; empty almost and she knew it wasn't the side effect of leaving his vision. 

“You will not harm a single hair on Rey, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” 

Kylo opened the door and Finn’s estranged yells filled the room. 

“Sir?” 

Kylo begrudgingly stopped again, head tilting slightly in the direction of the stormtrooper. 

“What do I do if she wakes up and starts to fight?”

“Hope that she doesn’t.” 

Kylo exhaled loudly, eyes alight slightly with humour. He glanced at Rey as she struggled to sit up with trembling arms, and then back at the trooper. Without saying another word, he swiftly walked from the room, leaving the very nervous soldier alone with Rey. 

The man glared at her from under his mask, hand hovering over the gun attached to his belt. 

“Stay down, wench.”

Rey scoffed.

“I am not a wench.” 

“Could have fooled me.”

Rey shook her head and instantly regretted it as nausea flooded over her. She was quick to cover her face, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Do us both a favour and stay down.” The stormtrooper hissed. “ _ I don't want to hurt you, but I will _ .” 

All the blood drained from her face as Rey went alarmingly pale. She opened her mouth to reply, an insult burning on the tip of her tongue; when, her eyes drooped shut and she slumped over unconscious once more.

* * *

_ She is sprinting through a desert. Rey, now only a girl of 12 years, malnourished and exhausted with her hair in her signature look, is desperate to escape the figure which lurks not far behind. Her tiny feet kick up sand as she struggles up a dune, hands clawing desperately in aid to help her move quicker. She needs to get away; hide somewhere until Unkar Plutt’s anger simmers down and she is able to return to Niima to work. _

_ Rey casts a frantic look behind her, whimpering when she sees how close he is to her before continuing up. She is over halfway, mere moments from escape when a large, grubby hand seizes her ankle and drags Rey screaming back down the dune.  _

_ ‘Did you really think you could get away from me, girl?’  _

_ ‘Please, I’m sorry!’ Rey sobs, ‘I haven’t eaten in days...I--I didn’t m-mean to -’ _

_ Plutt’s fat hand strikes Rey’s face, bursting her lip with one harsh stroke.  _

_ ‘You stole from me, rat. No one steals from me. Nobody!’ _

“Please, stop!”

“Shut up!” The stormtrooper shook her. “Ren is going to think I’m hurting you! Be quiet!”

“What?” 

He was way too close to Rey for her comfort and her initial reaction was to shove him back; a small warning push to make him understand boundaries. Her palm connected with his armor clad chest, but instead of shooting back, the stormtrooper only wobbled on his feet. Rey tried again, this time with the intention to send him soaring across her bedroom, yet, once again, nothing happened. 

She looked at her hand, eyeing her palm skeptically. 

“What have you done to me?” 

“Me? I haven’t done anything!”

Where Rey could normally feel the oh-so-familiar thrum of the Force, she now felt a thick black void of nothingness. Something was wrong. Very,  _ very  _ wrong. She shuffled back, desperate to get away from the trooper. Some of her hair fell over her face and Rey brushed it away, freezing only when her fingers brushed against something around her neck. 

The exterior was smooth, warmed by Rey’s skin, yet as she tried to get her fingers under it, to pry it from her, Rey was quick to find that she couldn’t; no matter how hard she tried.

“What…?” Rey tried to pull harder, more frantic this time, but the item around her neck wasn’t moving. “What is this?”

“It’s a necklace.” The trooper snapped. “Although from where you’re from it’s not surprising you don’t know what one is. It’s jewellery. Might make you a bit more prettier if you smile.”

Rey forced herself to get up and shakily managed to rise to her feet, eyes watching as the stormtrooper’s hand inched for his sheathed gun. Rey’s lips quirked in a smile. 

“You’re not allowed to hurt me.” She said, teeth grinding together. Moving slowly back, Rey outstretched her hand behind her until she blindly found her trusty staff. “But I can. Move aside, let me through, and I won’t hurt you.”

The soldier seemed torn between his orders: Phasma had told them explicitly that if given the chance, to strike the girl down. Yet Ren had made it exceptionally clear that he was not to harm her; and now he was alone with the girl, the stormtrooper genuinely had no idea which one to follow. 

Not that Rey gave him much time to think.

She advanced on him quickly, quarterstaff striking his helmet in one vicious swing, knocking him straight to the floor. When Rey looked up, there was one more thing blocking her escape. The one person adamant on never letting her go. 

With an estranged yell, Rey launched herself at Kylo, her arms and legs wrapping around his torso. He wasn’t prepared at all for her to jump on him and as he staggered back a couple of steps, desperate to keep them upright; the pair very nearly toppled over in a clash of limbs. One arm gripped onto Rey’s waist, while the other moved to cover his face as she tried to strike him with her staff despite the awkward position. 

Her attention was solely on hurting Kylo that Rey didn’t notice the lack of stormtrooper’s outside her room; or that Finn was no longer there. 

“Rey!”

“What have you done to me?!” 

Rey tried to hit him again but she could only watch helplessly as he grabbed her staff with one huge hand, wrench it from her grasp, and send it clattering somewhere behind him.

Kylo’s now free arm was quick to wrap around her; gripping onto her thigh, out of impulse or desire, Kylo wasn’t sure. He pinned her to him almost as if she was a petulant child, and no matter how hard Rey struggled, she couldn’t wriggle free. Peering over his shoulder, she spotted the wall adjacent to her room, blackened by bolts. 

_ Finn. _

Kylo’s grip on Rey tightened as he walked those few steps to trap her in her bedroom once again. She was erratic; flailing in his arms, shrill screams near bursting his eardrums. 

“Rey!” 

She refused to listen and continued to fight him. Kylo was quick to look at the stormtrooper as he watched them awkwardly.

“Leave us.” Kylo ordered. “Now.” 

The trooper did so and promptly left the pair alone.  

“Rey--” 

Neither of them knew how it happened, but the sound of Rey’s palm striking Kylo’s face echoed loudly around them. They were both equally shocked and when he abruptly dropped her; all the air in Rey’s lungs left her so fast, that she was momentarily paralyzed on the floor. Kylo was slow to kneel over her. 

“I need you to listen to me.” 

“No.” 

Her legs struck out, aiming for his nose but he dodged it easily with a loud exhale.

“Always making things more trickier for yourself, Rey.” He muttered. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone, Kylo? I never wanted any of this! I only wanted --” 

“A family,” Kylo muttered, cutting her off, “I know.”

Tears formed in Rey’s eyes. 

“But for now, Rey,” Kylo continued. “I need you to calm down.” 

Anger made its abrupt return and she lashed out at him again. 

As did Kylo’s. 

“Calm!” He yelled. “Down, Rey.”

She gasped ever so quietly, eyes glazing over at his words. Rey knew she should fight it, no; fight him, but she found herself quite unable to. He was everywhere, invading her senses at an alarming rate. He was all she could see. When Rey breathed in, it was his scent that filled her nostrils. Kylo was slowly suffocating her. 

“I’ll tell you again, Rey.” Kylo’s voice caressed her ears and she very nearly swooned. “Calm down.” 

He smiled softly and Rey copied. 

“I’m calm.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Kylo.” She whispered. 

Rey had never felt so calm and her eyes suddenly became heavy.  

“Are you ready to come with me?” Kylo asked. A voice in the back of Rey’s brain was screaming at her - telling her to run, get as far away from Kylo - but she could barely hear it; and before she could fully register what she was doing, Rey nodded. 

“Good.” 

He held out his hand and when Rey gently took it, he hoisted her to her feet. Kylo observed her quietly before he outstretched one finger and stroked the item which was bound to her neck. 

“I’m glad it suits you,” Kylo muttered, “I was worried it wouldn’t, but, I’m glad I was wrong. You could be in nothing more than a burlap sack and looking stunning.” 

Rey didn’t reply. Kylo took a cautious step closer.

“What do you say, Rey?” He asked. “After this thoughtful gift I’ve given you, what’s the polite thing to do?”

A moment passed over them before Rey breathed out, “thank you.”

“Good girl.” He smiled. “I want you to stay close to me. Don’t try anything to escape or I will have to punish you. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Kylo.” Rey replied. “I understand.”

Kylo gently squeezed her hand, fingers interlacing with hers. 

“Let’s go, Rey. We’ve got quite the journey ahead of us.”

But when she froze in place, eyes growing wide, Kylo finally sensed who was standing behind him and he stopped moving too. His jaw clenched. 

“Hello, mother.”

A beat of tense silence washed over the room until the general answered her son.

“Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, 10,000+ views?! Guys, I'd bake you all cookies if I could!


	14. Aren’t You a Little Short to be a Stormtrooper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, hey guys! Sorry about the delay, things have been hectic but it's all finished - long story short: I'm going back to uni to do my Masters in Creative Writing! :D
> 
> Anyways I've planned ahead, the next 5...6 chapters so updates might actually start to flow at a decent pace...
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies <3

The temperature in the room dropped almost immediately as Kylo met Leia’s eyes. He stared wordlessly at her, almost in complete disbelief that the General of the Resistance; no, his  _ mother,  _ was standing before them. She had aged considerably so, since the last time he had seen her. 

Kylo had too. 

Years had passed since the two had seen one another in the flesh, and now as Leia looked at him, at the man that she still called her son, at her own flesh and blood; she saw that he no longer held any resemblance of Ben Solo. She was looking at a total and complete stranger. 

“Let her go, Ben.” Leia spoke, eyes flashing to look at Rey. “You don't have to do this.” 

He moved to stand in front of her, shielding Rey from Leia’s calculating gaze. Kylo’s jaw was clenched tight, as were his fists. He had her. She was compliant with his wishes - albeit with the help of the item bound to her neck - but Rey was ready to leave with him. They were mere seconds from doing so and now Kylo had to conquer yet another obstacle that was blocking his path. He just had to get through his insufferable mother. The lamp on Rey’s bedside table creaked loudly.

“This doesn't concern you.” Kylo snarled. “Leave us and I might just spare your life.”

“Ben, please --”

“Don't call me that!”

This time, when the light creaked, it exploded into multiple sharp shards that flew around different parts of the room. Kylo barley flinched as one sliced his cheek, eyes locked hard on his mother. 

“You have one final warning; leave now.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” Leia said. She started to move towards him but Kylo stopped her dead, hand extended before him with anger in his eyes. 

“You’re not allowed to come anywhere near me.” Kylo said, “or Rey. That’s an order.” 

“Oh, you’re giving me orders now?” Leia replied. Her son may have locked her in place but he had deliberately left her able to speak. He wanted to hear what she had to say; he wanted to listen to whatever feeble attempt at an apology she would try to give him, and then Kylo would make her suffer. He glanced at Rey. She too, like him, was staring at Leia, but where Kylo was glaring cold and hateful daggers at her; Rey was lost in a daze. He would not do this in front of her. 

In a smooth motion, Kylo turned from his mother and gave the slightly shorter woman his full attention. 

“Listen to me, Rey.” He muttered. “I want you to walk down this hallway until you see Phasma. Do not stop until you are with her.” 

She nodded and Kylo smiled. 

“Don’t try anything, Rey. I want you to wait with her until I am back with you. Understand?” 

“Yes.” 

He cupped Rey’s face and stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb, eyes glancing down to her new jewellery. 

“Good girl.” Kylo said before moving to her side. “Now, go on; I’ll be right with you momentarily. Leia and I need to have a conversation.” 

Rey took a cautious step forward, glancing briefly behind her only once, to make sure Kylo had not changed his mind. He gave her a helpful push towards the door. 

Silently, he watched her as she walked past Leia and then out of her bedroom without a single word; moving his attention fully onto Leia when Rey had completely vanished from sight. 

“I think this talk is long overdue,  _ mother _ ,” he muttered, “don’t you think?” 

* * *

“I should have killed you when you first stepped off the transport ship.” Phasma snarled as she dragged Finn alongside her through the Resistance base; or rather, what was left of it.

Around him was carnage. Bodies were slumped nearly everywhere and those who were still left fighting, could not get even remotely close to Finn or the tin can mountain beside him. He grit his teeth and for the tenth time in five minutes, he fought against her hand in a weak attempt at freedom.

“Maybe you should have.” Finn snapped. “It would have saved me years of having to look at that stupid helmet.” 

Phasma didn’t reply. She only tightened her grip on his arm. 

“Y’know, if you grip any tighter, you’re gonna mark --” 

Phasma abruptly stopped walking and shoved Finn into the nearby wall; hands moving to now seize him by the neck. 

“I advise that you stop talking before I cut your tongue off and make you eat it.” 

“Do it. Go on. See where that gets you with Ren.”

Phasma didn’t reply. She stared wordlessly at the man before her, grinding her teeth near painfully together. 

Finally, after what felt like minutes, Phasma spoke. “You know nothing.” 

She seized his arm once more and tore him from the wall.

“I know nothing?” Finn fought back, anger in his eyes. “I know more than you think, Phasma. So much more.”  

He was pushed violently, sending him tumbling a few steps before landing on his knees. Head snapping up to glower at her; every ounce of hatred and loathing in his person vanished the second his eyes landed on Rey. 

“Rey?” He his voice was barely a whisper as he stared in complete disbelief at her; she was walking right towards them. Phasma turned, blaster in hand aiming right at her. “No! Don’t you kriffing dare!” 

“Be quiet.” She replied. “Bring the girl here.”

“No!” 

Finn fought Phasma, growling when she refused to let him go. He stilled completely when he watched as Rey didn’t even fight when a stormtrooper roughly took her arm.

“Rey?” 

He couldn’t help but stare at her, slightly dumbfounded. Rey was willingly walking with the stormtrooper, looking dazed, as if she was walking in the clouds. The closer she got, the more clear her eyes got; they’re slightly shut, making it look as if Rey was sleepwalking. Her lips are pulled back into a weak, lazy smile. 

“Rey!” Finn tried again as she was thrust into him. Her pupils were blown wide. Had Ren drugged her? Phasma was silently observing her too; and even through the mask, Finn could tell she was almost as confused as he was. It didn’t stop him asking though. 

“What the hell has he done to her?!” 

“Shut up.”

“No! Rey, what has he done to you? Rey!” 

“He told me to wait with Phasma until he comes to collect me.” Rey sighed. Finn was lost for words.

“He...what?” 

“He told me to wait with Ph --” 

“Enough!” Phasma snapped. “Take them to Ren’s shuttle and wait for further com --” 

The rest of Phasma’s sentence was cut off when a large, ear piercing explosion tore through the wall that was keeping them all inside. Large chunks of concrete and rubble quickly became airborne, soaring through the air in random courses of directions. The strength of the explosion sent everyone remotely close to it shooting through the hallway. 

Finn was one of the first to land, crashing  down onto his front with such a speed that he skidded those few final seconds before coming to a complete stop. 

How he wasn’t dead was beyond him. 

Finn struggled to his knees, looking around frantically for any sign of Rey. 

He caught sight of her hair, body hidden almost fully under the body of a stormtrooper. He stumbled to her side, falling over rogue pieces of debris until he dropped down to her side, shoving the body off her before Finn softly held her face in his bound hands.

“Rey? Rey?” 

Her face scrunched up, nose wrinkling as she came to.

“Finn?”

“Oh thank the Maker.” Finn cried, near doubling over in relief, “Rey, you’re okay.” 

“Where am I? What happened?” 

Whatever trance she had apparently been under, seemed to have passed. 

“You’re safe...er…than you were…” He looked around, eyeing the large, gaping hole which now lead to their freedom. “Now’s our chance, c’mon!” 

Finn helped Rey to her feet, and only when he was sure she wasn’t going to fall back down, did he take her hand in his and turn to make their grand escape. 

Only, a stormtrooper now blocked their exit. 

“You two are coming with me.”

Rey looked the trooper up and down.

“Aren’t you a little short to be a stormtrooper?” she asked. 

He didn’t respond, just nudged her with his blaser and then Finn. 

“I said, move!”

“No.” Finn snapped. 

“You’ll have to make us.” 

The stormtrooper just scoffed, raising his chin up before lifting his helmet up to reveal his face. 

“Guys, it’s me: Poe!” 

Rey’s eyes nearly bulged from her head while Finn grinned. 

“Never thought I’d see you in one of those, Dameron.” 

Poe recovered his face and motioned to the hole. 

“You can make all the jokes you want when we’re on the ship.” He nudged Rey again. “Move!” 

This time the duo moved, walking through the carnage of the crumbling wall with Poe walking behind them, blaster aimed weakly at their backs. 

“Stop!” 

“So...close…” Finn sighed. Poe turned, extremely stiffly, and faced Phasma as she stormed their way. 

“She can’t tell it’s me...can she?” Poe quietly asked Finn. He just managed to catch as his friend shook his head before Phasma descended upon them. 

“What is your ID number, soldier?” 

“I -- er...I…” Poe couldn’t believe his own two eyes. He had to be seeing things.  “Skywalker?”

“Excuse me?” 

“Skywalker…” He pointed in the Jedi’s direction. “He’s there.” 

With a noise of irritation, Phasma turned her head and when she screamed out her next instruction, she nearly deafened Poe. 

“KILL HIM!” She bellowed. “Shoot him!” 

Every standing stormtrooper advance on Luke, as did Phasma and they all drew him back; leaving Poe to motion at Finn and Rey to follow him outside. 

“We’re almost there.” Poe said, his voice distorted by the helmet. He pointed at a ship, its guns aimed at the crumbling wall and Finn couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.

“You’re a mad man, Poe; a kriffing mad man! I love it!” 

Rey and Finn reached the ramp first and the charge up it, dodging around Poe’s droid, BB-8. Poe however, didn’t have as much luck. He backed up towards the ship, blaster aimed as he shot at any rogue stormtroopers who glanced their way. As the last soldier fell, Poe took those few final steps up to the ship he had commandeered...eyes staring at Phasma as she lead the attack against Luke. He had no idea his droid was in his way. 

“BB-8!” There was a loud clang followed by a shrill beep and the helmet over Poe’s head tumbled off. By the time he looked back up, the majority of the troopers - Phasma included - were all now turned in their direction. 

“Kriff.” 

Blaster bolts start to be shot at them and Poe scurried into the ship, hands covering his head until he was hidden behind the wall. 

“I’m gonna take off!” He shouted. “Cover me!” 

“How?!” Finn shouted back, raising his cuffed wrists. “I’m still handcuffed!”

Poe vanished into the cockpit. “Figure something out!” 

Rey tore a toolkit from the wall and threw tools frantically over her shoulders until she came across a screwdriver. 

“Finn!” Once he was close enough, Rey ascended onto the cuffs around Finn’s wrists like a madwoman; trying everything in her power to pry them from him. “They’re not coming off!” 

He looked down the ramp.

“You better figure something out, Rey; Chrome Dome incoming.” 

There isn’t much time for Rey to do anything, as Phasma reached them far quicker than she had hoped and the two of them are quick to separate to avoid being struck by her spear. Phasma paid Rey no mind, striking endlessly at Finn; her end blow just missing his ear. 

The ship lurched forwards and Rey was sent flying into the wall, hands gripping tightly onto a fire extinguisher. 

“That could work.” 

She picked it from the wall and without so much as a second thought, advanced on Phasma. One strong hit to the back sent her crumbling to her knees. Another hit to her shoulder had Phasma turn her attention Rey. The final hit to the helmet had the captain slump over as the ship began to rise. Narrowly dodging a bolt to the face, Rey continued her work on Finn’s handcuffs. 

“We gotta close the ramp!” Finn yelled. 

“I’m working on it!” Poe shouted back. 

With a triumphant yell, Rey managed to get the cuffs open and the two of them threw them off him. 

“Thanks!” 

“You’re welcome!”  

Glancing out of the open ramp, Finn looked down at Phasma and then at Rey.

“I’ve got an idea.” 

It took quite a bit of maneuvering on Finn’s part, but he finally managed to move Phasma’s body closer to the ramp, and with one final shove; he sent her down it, watching with a satisfied smirk as her limp body flailed down off the ship and rolled onto the floor below. Finn glanced at Rey. 

“It won’t kill her - just hurt...seriously injure maybe…” His eyes land on a button that controlled the ramp. “Poe, there’s a button, I think it controls the ramp!” 

“Hit it then!” 

He smacked the button with his palm and when the ship moved unexpectedly, Finn was nearly sent down the ramp after Phasma if it wasn’t for Rey and her quick reflexes. She seized him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled back with all of her strength. They both fell back and silently watched as the ramp was pulled up to secure them inside. But something was pulling at Rey; quick to form into a nagging sensation and when she looked up into the closing gap, she met the penetrating gaze of Kylo Ren. 

His face held not a slither of emotion. His eyes, however, were swimming with red, hot anger with just a touch of sadness. Kylo didn’t move. He didn’t appear to be breathing while he watched the ship climb higher and higher until she was torn from his vision. Kylo waited until the ship shot away, carrying his Rey further from him until he barked out his orders. 

“Collect the prisoners!” He called. “Destroy the rest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the case of this story; the Force Suppressant only blocks some of Rey’s power, so she isn’t nearly as powerful. Kylo and Rey can still use their Skype abilities, just not as often and more often that not, Kylo will be the one in charge of it...kinda...


	15. Soaring Through the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! Another update so soon? I feel really bad for leaving you guys hanging for ages and I ended up writing this fairly quickly! 
> 
> It's shorter than most of my chapters but it's more of a filler/breather after everything that has happened! 
> 
> Enjoy my darlings, all my love <3

With an exhausted sigh, Poe collapsed onto the steel chair beside Finn, still partially dressed in his stolen stormtrooper uniform. Rey sat before them, staring quietly at the wall beside Finn’s head. The three of them didn't speak. None of them uttered a single word, far too lost in their own heads after the events they had only just managed to escape from. Minutes ticked by and when the silence was finally broken, it was Rey who spoke up.

“I can’t believe we just left them there.” Her eyes never once left the wall as tears welled in her eyes. “We just abandoned them. Our friends. Leia.”  _ Luke.  _

Poe leant towards her and awkwardly placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it reassuringly. 

“We had no other choice, Rey.” He said. “Leia gave me direct orders. I couldn’t defy them.” 

“What?” 

Poe looked at Rey and then at Finn. 

“When I was running around looking for you both, I ran into Leia. She told me that when given the chance to escape with the two of you, I had to take it.” He explained. “It wasn’t my ideal way of dealing with…” Poe gestured with his hands, “...that. But I trust Leia and I know she knows what she is doing.”

“Even if that means that they’re all going to probably die?” Rey asked.

“They won’t...Leia isn’t -- Ren wouldn’t stoop that far.” 

“Wouldn’t he?” Finn replied. “He killed his father. What’s going to stop him from doing the same to Leia?” 

Poe opened his mouth to reply, yet all that came out of his mouth was an odd noise from his throat. 

“I don’t...know…” 

The three of them fell into another stretch of silence. 

“So, what do we do now?”

Poe sighed. “We go to Tatooine.”

“Tatooine?” Rey asked. “Isn’t that where Luke grew up?”

“That’s exactly why she is sending us there. It’s safe...kind of...and she has friends there that will help us.” 

“Friends?”

“Yes.” Poe replied. “Sabé and Cassian. They can offer us shelter and a clean ship.” 

“How will they know who we are?” Rey asked. “How will we know who to look for?”

Poe didn’t reply. He removed one of the gloves from his hand and then the other; before holding up his left hand for Rey and Finn to look at. 

“Leia gave me one of her rings.” He told them. “The exact ring that Cassian gave to her.” 

“It suits you man.” 

“That still doesn’t explain how we’re going to know who to look for.” Said Rey. “Did Leia give you any details on what they look like?” 

“All she told me is that Sabé has dazzling purple eyes.” 

“Great. That should be easy enough.” Finn replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

“We’ll figure out the details when we get there. For know, let’s just worry about actually getting to Tatooine.”

“They’ll be tracking us.” Finn said. “They could be following us right now.”

“Which is why we need to move quick. The sooner we get there, the sooner we’ll find Leia’s friends and then get on with all this.” 

Rey nodded, fingers drifting back to the necklace around her neck. Both Finn and Poe glanced at one another.

“Are you going to ask or should I?” Poe looked at Finn. Rey’s eyes met theirs. 

“It’s a Force suppressor.”

Finn spoke first.  “Did...did  _ he  _ give that to you?” 

“By give, do you mean forcibly put on me while I was unconscious? Then yes.” 

Both men stared at her with similar expressions of sheer shock. 

“Has it taken away everything?” Poe asked. Rey shrugged. 

“I’m not sure. It feels like it.” She tried to pull it from her neck again. “I feel empty, like something important is no longer there.” 

“Let’s test it." Finn suggested while he looked around for something to use. 

“Use this.” Poe said, picking the stormtrooper’s helmet up from the floor. He placed it on the table between them and then looked at Rey expectedly. “Do your thing, Force girl.” 

Rey glanced at the helmet. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked. 

Poe shrugged. “Move it? Make it float? It’s up to you.” 

Finn leant forwards. 

“Don’t strain yourself.” he told her, eyes filled with concern. “Do what you feel like you can do.” 

Rey moved all her attention onto the helmet and raised her hand. For half a minute, she stared intently at it; willing it to move in any direction, and for a small second, it scraped briefly across the table. But that was it and no matter how hard Rey tried, the helmet stayed exactly where it was. 

Something inside Rey snapped and she sent the helmet soaring across the room with her fist before covering her face with her hands with an angry yell. 

“Why has he done this to me?!” 

“Rey, calm down; it’s going to be okay.” Finn said, quick to try cool her temper. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Rey was the one who closed the distance and practically threw her arms around his neck. 

“I hate him so much.” 

“I know, Rey, I know.” He kissed her head and rubbed her back reassuringly. 

“This might sound like a stupid question but have you tried taking it off?” Poe asked. 

Rey nodded her head into Finn’s shoulder.

Poe moved closer to Rey to inspect the necklace, fingers reaching out to touch it but he stopped at the last second. “May I?”

“Go for it.” Rey mumbled. 

The pilot inspected the item, fingers grazing it as he muttered quietly under his breath.

“It looks like a regular clasp necklace. I can see the clasp right there,” he said. “But I can’t get it undone for the life of me.” 

Finn looked at the necklace too and when he tried the clasp, Rey gasped in pain. He was quick to stop. 

“Sorry, sorry; you okay?”

“Yeah.” Rey replied as she removed herself from Finn’s embrace, rubbing her neck. 

“We’ll sort something out, Rey. I promise.” Poe told her with a small smile. “We’ll get that damned thing off sooner or later.” 

“Thank you.”  

“There’s no need to thank me, princess.” Poe replied with a wink, and then he clapped his hands together. “Right! We’ve got a fair bit to travel. You two get some sleep.” 

“What about you?” Finn asked with a small frown. 

“We’ll rotate until we’re close to Tatooine.” Poe replied. “Every few hours or something, I dunno; I’ll figure something out.” 

“Are you sure, Poe? You look exhausted.” Rey said as she fought the urge to yawn.

“Yeah, yeah.” He smiled. “Besides, Finn needs his beauty sleep.”

“Hey!” 

Poe shrugged and jumped out of the way to avoid Finn’s hands. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Poe laughed, now on his feet. “But seriously, both of you get some rest. I’ll wake you when it’s time to switch.” 

“You better do.” Rey replied as she stood up, pulling Poe into a tight hug. “Thank you. Again.”

“What for?” 

“If you hadn’t shown up, Finn and I would be prisoners of the First Order. You’re the reason why we’re not.” 

Poe let Rey go and held her at arm's length. “What’re friends for?” 

“Saving our lives, apparently.” She replied. 

“Exactly.” Poe grinned at her before tapping her nose with his finger. “Some friends help each other out with money;  _ we _ stop one another from being kidnapped and/or killed.” 

“Friendship goals or what?” Finn said from his seat. 

Friends. A phrase that, until recently, had seemed entirely foreign to Rey. Yet as she silently watched as Poe gave Finn a high five as he passed him to the cockpit, she knew that, despite the unfortunate circumstances; she had to be one of the luckiest people alive. Because she was able to call Finn and Poe Dameron her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments mean the worlds to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, thanks for reading!
> 
> Find my main Reylo page on Tumblr: Just-Another-Reylo-Blog


End file.
